Valvrave The Liberator : Retold
by s.m.cute Kana
Summary: What if there was another person who was important to Haruto? What if This person was ready to give her life for him? What if she fell in love with L-Elf? What if she became Saki's best friend? What if she knew a lot of past mysteries? What if the whole story was Retold?
1. The Revolutionary Transfer Student

**Author's Note**

 **Hi everybody out there. Nice to meet you all. This may be my first and last Kakumeiki Valvrave story, but it will be a very long one. However, it is not my own creation. It is the original Kakumeiki Valvrave anime story with some plot changes.**

 **There will be the introduction of a new main character, and she is my own created character. Hope you will like the story and the new character.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **1\. Haruto Tokishima**

 **2\. L- Elf Karlstein**

 **3\. Hikari Tokishima**

 **4\. Shoko Sashinami**

 **5\. Saki Rukino**

 **The new main character is Hikari Tokishima. Let me give a brief intro about her. She is Haruto's younger sister. A shy, kind-hearted, helpful, loving and beautiful girl. Like Haruto she loves to be in a peaceful world without any war. Further info about her will be updated later. For now let's start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Kakumeiki Valvrave.**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Chapter one – The Revolutionary Transfer Student.

 _The futuristic 71st Year of the True Calendar .The year that went down in the history as the beginning of the Third Galactic Empire. Mankind kept pursuing its conquest of the cosmos._

 _The completion of the Dyson Sphere only accelerated the colonization in the space, and by then seventy percent of human population had left Earth._

"This is JIOR Sphere No. 1, Module 77. Please Identify yourself." "This is GS-2776 flight 21. Requesting permission to dock." "Identification successful. Docking permitted. You have two students for Sakimori Academy on board, right?" "Yes confirming."

"Come on Haruto, you can do it." "Tokishima do it. Just do it." "Come on, you can win Tokishima."

"Come on Shoko." "You can win this Shoko." "You can defeat Tokishima."

All the students gathered around Haruto Tokishima and Shoko Sashinami as they were having an eating completion for deciding who gets to use the field facilities, boys or girls. If Haruto won the competition the boys would get advantage, otherwise it would be the girls. Everyone cheered for either Haruto or for Shoko. Most of the girls cheered for Shoko and the boys for Haruto.

Satoumi Renbokouji, the student council president passed by the place of this event, along with his friends. "An eating competition, for deciding who gets to use the field facilities." He said and then continued, "Man, am I in high school!" "It is so peaceful here." Takahi Ninomiya, as proud as ever, smiled and passed from the field along with her friends.

"Come on Haruto-nee-chan. You can do it. You can win. You can win." Hikari Tokishima, Haruto's younger sister cheered for him with all her spirits. Haruto swallowed a whole sandwich and drank water. "Woo hooo." All the boys shouted in ecstasy. "Come on Tokishima only two more to go. Come on."

Shoko hastily chewed her second last sandwich and swallowed it down with water and hit against her chest to prevent it from getting stuck. Haruto took a huge bite of his second last sandwich and chew it hastily. Then suddenly it choked his throat. He started coughing.

"Haruto! Haruto are you alright?" asked Hikari very worriedly. "Haruto-kun!" Aina Sakurai, Haruto and Hikari's friend exclaimed as she held the water jug.

Shoko pushed her last sandwich into her mouth, chewed it and gulped it down. She stood up, stretched her left hand up and stretched out her forefinger, little finger and thumb. All those who sided with Shoko shouted with ecstasy. "Yeah, Shoko won." "Shoko won." "Shoko did it."

The other looked disappointed, including Haruto.

"Man, you disappointed me." "I thought you would win." "What a letdown."

Shoko looked at Haruto with her hands stretched out in the sign of victory towards him.

All the others around Haruto went away. One of them took away the last remaining sandwich, while another of them ate up the half remaining sandwich in Haruto's hand. He looked down in disappointment.

"Haruto?" Hikari looked sadly at the brunet. "Cheer up, don't be so sad. It's alright. You will surely win the next time." Kyuma Inuzuka, Haruto's senior and friend cheered him up. "Well, the chances of a loser winning the next time are…" Yusuke Otamaya could not complete when Shoko interrupted. "Zero."

"Well Haruto I don't think you can win. It really doesn't look like you have the will or ability to win." Said Shoko, as she came out from her seat. "Shut up. I don't want to be lectured by a girl with a funny T-shirt." Said Haruto, as he looked up at Shoko. "Hmm?" Shoko looked confused and looked at all the girls around her. She could not find anyone with a funny T-shirt. "Marie?" She asked as she thought her best friend's T-shirt might be funny. "You, Shoko!" everyone chorused and pointed at her. "What!" Shoko blushed in embarrassment. "How dare you call my T-shirt funny Haruto! It is one of my favorites'."

While all these commotion and quarrels went on Hikari just sighed. "Oh man." Then she looked up at her older brother. "Haruto."

"Welcome to Module 77, transfer students to Sakimori Academy." Said the man who welcomed the 'transfer students' as they came in.

"Huh. Strange, weren't there supposed to be two students? Why five?"

One of the boys with whitish silver hair took out a knife and….

Within seconds there were blood all over and the 'transfer students' entered Module 77.

The normal classes of Sakimori academy continued. While some paid attention to their classes, others just kept fooling around.

Class 1A was having P.E. They were playing different games. While some played volley ball, some played badminton and others just did exercise. They were attended by their pretty P.E mistress Miss Rion Nanami.

"What do you think we should play today Aina-chan?" Hikari asked her sweet friend. "Let's see, how about we play badminton." "That's great! I really love the game." Hikari responded cheerfully.

"Should we ask somebody else to play with us as well?" asked Aina. "Yeah that's a good idea. Whom should we ask?"

The boys standing nearby the two overheard them and came up voluntarily. "Tokishima-san we can play with you." "Tokishima-san I really love to play badminton you know." "Tokishima-san I can be your partner."

Momentarily surprised she answered, "Thank you. But we have already decided to play with someone else. Thanks for your kindness again." There were some angry glares towards Hikari from some of her classmates, which, thankfully enough were not noticed by her.

A lonely girl was standing at one corner of the gym with her cell phone in her hand. She was checking something in it with a sorrowful face.

"Saki-chan. Saki-chan." The fallen star Saki Rukino looked up to see Hikari standing right in front of her. "What do you want Hikari?" she asked her with little change in her expression. "I and Aina-chan decided to play badminton. Come on play with us." "I am alright Hikari. You two go and play." Hikari's smile faded away from her face.

"What wrong Saki-chan? You don't want to play with us?" She asked. "It's not like I don't want to play with you, but…" She left her words looming in the air. "I don't belong here with you people. No one really talks to me. You don't have to take the trouble to be polite with me."

"But Saki-chan, I am not being polite to you. I am offering you to play with me because you are my friend." Said Hikari. "Friend?" repeated Saki. Momentarily her eyes had a sparkle. Then she went back to what she was and said, "Maybe next time. I don't feel like playing today." Disappointed, Hikari went back.

"What happened?" Aina asked. "Saki-chan doesn't want to play with us today. I really wanted to play with her. I really want her to be friendlier with me. Could it be that even she….." Before Hikari could complete, Aina guessed what she would tell and comforted her hastily. "No no Hikari-chan I am sure she is just shy. She wants to become your friend." And then she added, "Besides, I also want to befriend Rukino-san." Hikari looked up and smiled.

"Let's ask the others if they want to pair up with us or not." Said Hikari and then went to some girls who were standing nearby. "Minna. Would any of you like to play with us?" The girls looked up at her with an annoying glance. One of them said, "No thanks. We have already formed a group to play volley ball, as you can see." "I see." Whispered Hikari and then turned away to head back to Aina. However, her sharp ears caught something which made her feel miserable.

"Does she really think that we are going to play with her, Miss beautiful!" "She thinks that we are her slaves." "Just because she is popular among the boys, she thinks that she has bought all of us. Her nose is always up in the air!"

A tear rolled down from Hikari's cheek _. What have I done? Why is everybody so hostile with me?_

In class 2A classes were going on. However, very few were interested in the classes. Most of the students chatted in the WIRED network.

Haruto kept looking at Shoko every now and then.

 _Tell me the exam syllabus._

 _Well, this school only opened three years ago._

 _It's such a drag to return to earth._

 _This school is so nice._

 _We can use WIRED too._

 _You heard about the legend of that shrine?_

 _Oh, you mean that your love will be requited if you wish there?_

 _You know I heard DORSSIA has invaded our seas again._

 _I guess we will pay them to leave._

 _Huh, again?_

 _So lame._

 _At least cheaper than maintaining an army._

 _Your ideas are really worst._

Kyuma chatted with Haruto.

Kyuma

 _Oi Haruto, why aren't you confessing to Shoko._

Haruto choked and coughed after reding this. Shoko looked back at him.

Shoko

What's wrong?

Haruto

It's nothing.

Shoko

Really?

Haruto

Yes.

Shoko felt angry and was persuaded to know what her childhood friend was up to.

Kyuma

You should better confess to her. Otherwise somebody else will take her away from before your eyes.

She slowly crouched down and crept through the floor toward Haruto's table. She peeped up and then revealed herself to Haruto's surprise. She immediately tried to snatch his cell phone. However, Haruto dodged her and lent backwards.

"Give it to me!" "No, I won't." Marie Nobi, sitting behind him took his cell phone and passed it to Shoko. "Here, catch."

"Nice pass" said Shoko."Give it back to me." Haruto tried to get his phone back. "No. I shall see what you were doing." Said Shoko. "If you don't give it back to me, then our friendship ends here." Shoko returned his cell phone and asked, "Then tell me why did you kept looking at me?"

"Well," a tint of red appeared on Haruto's face. "I thought that….that you really look beautiful when you are quiet." The red on his face grew brighter. Shoko felt her cheeks growing hot."I mean only when you are quiet." "So, you mean to say I am a beautiful girl." "No I mean only when you are quiet not speaking." "Then you mean to say that I am not beautiful!" Shoko became hyper her cheeks glowing red. "I don't mean that either." Haruto fumbled. "Then what do you mean to say." Shoko demanded. "Ain't youth great." Exclaimed Marie in her plain face.

It was after school. The students walked around idly or went back to their boarding rooms or went up to their clubs.

Inuzuka and Aina walked around the grounds of Sakimori Academy. "Senpai, you are always talking about money." Aina said to Inuzuka. "Yeah. I really want to earn a lot of money when I grow older."

A group of boys came towards Inuzuka and Aina. One of them with blue hair asked Aina, "Excuse me miss, but can you show us a way we are finding." Aina backed off, while Inuzuka guarded her. A boy with brown and probably dyed blond hair, with a striking look came towards them and said, "Hello miss. You really are cute. Your dress really seems to be cute.""H-Neun don't interrupt. Can't you see I'm talking to her?" "What's the big deal with that? Are you asking her to dance?" Said H-Neun. "It doesn't matter. No matter whoever I'm talking to I always mind my manners." "Don't talk to strangers." Said a front braided silver hair boy. "Wait, do you know the way?" H-Neun asked.

"The sprinklers. They are 13 meters apart here. But, they are 12.5 meters apart near the building. I can seen 40 seats through the window. There are 480 students. However, the construction exhibits a simple laminated design. Considering the maximum weight such a structure can endure, it cannot house any extra personnel. The conclusion is, it is under the school building." Said the whitish silver haired boy from before.

"As expected as always." Said the braided boy. A short red haired boy and ran towards L-Elf. "Well it seems he figured it out." The blue haired boy followed. H-Neun gave a sigh of disappointment, but before leaving he smiled and winked at Aina and followed the rest.

"Who are they? I have never seen them before. Are they transfer students?" said Inuzuka to no one in particular."

"I have to be fast. I need to help Haruto out with the chores. I must keep my books in the locker fast." said Hikari to herself as she rushed through the corridor.

"Tokishima-san is there anything I can do to help you?" a boy probably her classmate asked as he stopped her on her tracks.

"Yes, is there something we can do for you Tokishima-san?" Two other boys offered her help. Hikari made a very strange face and said, "No thank you. I can do my work on my own. Now please would you excuse me?" She said and hurried towards the turn of the corridor. "Tokishima-san, please listen."

However, as she took the turn she bumped onto somebody, and it was indeed very hard bump. She fell on the ground with a loud thud, all her books scattered on the ground. Next she heard retreating footsteps. Through the corner of her half closed eyes, she saw the boys running away. _Cowards._ She thought. Then almost immediately, with a scared expression she looked up to see five unknown boys. Four of them must have been senior students as it seemed to her. The one she bumped onto was a silver haired boy. He gave her a rather angry expression.

"I-I am sorry. Please forgive me. I really didn't mean to be so rude. It was all my fault. I should have seen where I was moving. Please forgive me." Said Hikari, hurriedly standing up and bowing, as low as she could. Then she looked up at that silver haired boy, into whom she bumped, and suddenly felt her heart beating very fast. She felt her cheeks growing hot. _What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I feeling like this?_

L-Elf looked at the brunette and felt a sharp pang of anger. He might have also lost his temper for the girl bumping onto him. However, her scared and innocent face somehow reminded him of _her_.

Hikari felt her heart beat even faster as the silence increased the tension. She felt that she would surely be lectured. However, much to her surprise and relief, L-Elf just walked past her and said coolly; "This should not happen next time." _If we ever meet again._ "Ha-Hai." Hikari nodded as she saw the teenager walked away. The others followed him.

As they walked away Hikari collected her books scattered over the floor. She was not aware of her surrounding and she herself could not feel the blush on her cheeks. If someone was supposed to see her, at a glance they would think that she had a fever, as her cheeks were crimson. But that was not it.

 _Who was he? Why was my heart beating so fast when I saw him? Why did I feel so breathless? This was not supposed to happen. Then why? Wait. Could it be that I'm…. in...?!_ She shook her head hard. _N-no. I must hurry. I have to help Haruto._

With that she moved through the corridor with quickened steps. However, this time she did not run. 

"Haruto, you have no will!" Shoko said angrily as she and Haruto stood in the equipment corridor. "What do you mean?" "You really did not take the eating contest seriously. You weren't trying to win it were you?" Haruto was silent for a moment and then said, "That's not it. I'd just prefer a world where we didn't have to complete like that. We could just use half of the ground each."

Just as Haruto said that, L-Elf heard that. He was standing nearby with his teammates. His face was filled with anger to hear Haruto's comments.

 _Half!_ L-Elf thought, his eyes were glowing with anger. He advanced towards Haruto and snatched the keys of the locker from him. The two were surprised while his teammates looked at the scene.

"Would you split the yolk of your ham and egg in your breakfast in halves, or split your love for a girl in halves?" said L-Elf. "Huh?" "Happiness is something which you cannot divide in halves." Haruto and Shoko looked at him angrily. "Hey, what year are you from?" Shoko asked him.

Haruto tried to grab the keys from him. But he forwarded his feet and Haruto fell on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Shoko advanced angrily but Haruto stopped her. "No! Shoko don't come near!" Haruto looked up at the fellow. L-Elf held the keys out and said, "Even if you don't want to fight, what if someone comes and smashes on you face? You'll just let them walk over you with a big smile on your face?" He tightened the grip on the keys and withdrew them. "If you don't want that to happen, you've got no choice but to fight!" He was trembling with anger and squeezed the keys in his hands. The two looked at each other.

The lift door opened for which L-Elf and his team waited.

In the swimming area of the Academy, Miss Rion Nanami waited to give her students swimming extra classes.

"What's wrong Nanami-sensei?" Marie asked as she came along with the other girls."Rukino-san is supposed to come for extra classes, but she is not here." she answered. "Oh! That idol?" Marie asked. "Strange. Did I give her the wrong timings?" She wondered and swayed her tab to and fro, and scratched her head. She checked her tab for the list of students for extra classes and opened Saki's profile to check.

At the ground of the shrine, Saki sat in one corner with her mobile. Other than her there were Haruto, Hikari, Shoko, Kyuma and Aina. They were dusting the shrine grounds. "What the hell?!" Shoko shouted "Well I'm sorry, but I like the whites in my ham n egg! The ham is the most important part!" "Yeah, the ham is important." said Haruto.

"What are you two talking about?" Hikari asked in her soft voice. "Well Hikari, you see…" Haruto relayed the situation to Hikari. "So Haruto got knocked out cold, right?" Kyuma asked Aina. "I believe so…" she answered. " Huh! This is not right Haruto. How could he do like that! Onee-chan, you were right. That guy was wrong. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" She said in her childish manner. "Okay Hikari, it's alright."

"Haruto said the right thing! He wasn't wrong!" Shoko suddenly shouted, swinging her broom, bringing it down onto the ground. "Hey, calm down." said Kyuma. "But come on!" "Thank you, Shoko." Haruto thanked her. "You're getting mad on behalf of me. I'm fine. I have got it off my mind, thanks to you." Shoko's cheeks grew pink. "We are friends after all. And you never really get angry. That's for sure."

In the lift, the five Dorrsian spies were trying to hack their way down to the very basement of the academy. "We are supposed to keep interactions to the minimum." said A-drei; the guy with the braid, to L-Elf. L-Elf heard what he said, yet he was deep in thought about something. "It's done. It has opened." said X-eins. After the lift opened, several strong automated metal doors opened up.

While dusting the shrine ground, one of the wooden plates of wishes fell off from the board, by a small hit with Haruto's broom, by mistake. He picked it up. The wish written on it was, _"May my love be requited."_

"Haruto, you are making a wish too?" Shoko came up to him and asked. Quickly he hid the plate behind him and said, "Uh, no." "They say if you confess here your feelings will be requited. This shrine is legendary. That's funny, considering that the school only opened three years ago." Shoko smiled. Hikari overheard Shoko. She clutched her broom tight and looked down. _My confession…will be requited._ Her cheeks flushed pink on the thought of that silver haired boy on whom she bumped onto. _What is this feeling? I really never felt like this before. I really don't like boys. I have total apathy towards them. Then why?_ An image of the silver haired teen flashed through her mind. Her cheeks grew hotter. Then she vigorously shook her head.

On the other hand, after hearing what Shoko said Haruto gave a determined look. Shoko looked up at him to see him with this serious look. "Shoko." Haruto uttered still with the serious look on his face. Shoko's face turned red.

On a Dorssian airship, the soldiers were getting ready to attack JIOR on the Dyson sphere.

"Word from L-Elf. Bats fly in the cloudy sky." Said one of the soldiers.

"Very impressive student you have, Colonel." said a woman with grayish black hair to the man in charge of command. The man had short blond hair and an eye patch on his right eye. "Send word home. Begin Operation Virgin Road." He commanded. "Blitzendegen!" everybody responded. He gave a smirk.

"Ahh! Wait, wait!" Shoko suddenly exclaimed. "Huh? What happened?!" Haruto was a little taken aback. Shoko cupped her cheeks with her wrists. She was blushing violently. "Wait! Please wait!" Haruto was surprised by her behavior. "B-because…"

The Dorssians were ready to attack. They prepared all their Manned WAFFE with the pilots.

"WAFFE, unit one, box launch!" And the WAFFE were launched onto the Dyson sphere.

Shoko stabilized herself and said, still with the blush on her face, "Go….Go on."Haruto ready to confess, fidgeted a little. Hikari, watching the scene from a little distance smiled to herself. _All the best, onee-chan._

"Shoko, you know…that I…" and there was a huge quake.

All the lighting system of Module 77 was rendered broken.

The WAFFEs started entering the Module though it's broken wall.

"What is going on?" "Are they not flying a little low?" "So noisy." "Is this a parade or something?" "Do you know where they are from?" "Probably everywhere." "They are from Dorssia." "So close"

The WAFFEs flew around. From the river, some automatic fighter jets came up and started firing at the WAFFEs. The WAFFEs fired back at them. The jets were being destroyed.

The students near the swimming pool in the Sakimori Academy started panicking. "Where are they going?!" "What is going on?!"

"Dorssia ID NW50PA!" "Those are manned WAFFE units!" Yusuke and his friends ran while looking at the WAFFEs with their cameras. They all tripped and fell as the underground automatic firing systems opened and started firing towards the WAFFEs. There was a fierce battle between the automatons.

"What is going on?!" "What is happening?" all the students near the pool panicked. "Everyone, take shelter in the building! Fast!" said their P.E mistress.

Haruto and the others ran towards their school. "What is going on?!" exclaimed Kyuma "Is this war?" Haruto pondered. "No. Why? Why does this has to happen?!" Hikari half questioned and half exclaimed in a frightened voice.

There was battle between the automatons. They fired at each other violently. The battle was on full swing. Some of the lasers were fired on the ground and buildings of the Sakimori Academy.

Some students tried to take shelter in some corners of the school. Some were injured. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted Yamada, covering one of his friends.

There was continuous attack on the JIOR modules by the Dorrsian battle ships.

"Dorssian Fleet detected!" "Request ground backup!" the ARUS soldiers got worked up to aid JIOR. "We can't! Communication is down!"

One of the ships attacked the ARUS ship and destroyed it into pieces.

In an underground laboratory in JIOR the scientist were all worked up.

"Why are the Dorssian fleet here? Can we still not get in contact with the ground?"

"They are bombarding us ?" "But why?" "JIOR is a neutral country!"

"We should use the Valvraves!" "Go ahead, if you take the blame!"

Suddenly, somebody from outside started shooting at the scientists, and in no time all the scientists of the lab were killed.

The door opened. It was L-Elf and his fellow mates. "Not bad." said H-Neun smugly. They all entered the lab. "You took them all out of yourself again." said Q-Vier, the younger red haired boy.

L-Elf slowly advanced towards where the gigantic red robot was kept, looking at it. It was under study, and its core engine was glowing with a brilliant green color. As L-Elf advanced towards it, one of the scientist who was still alive pressed a button on the controls and swiftly the Robot was transferred to the ground and the gates closed. L-Elf look up with an irritated face.

"This one here is still alive!" said Q-Vier and shot several bullets at the scientist mercilessly. L-Elf groaned at the loss of his opportunity to get his hands on the Valvrave.

As Haruto and the others ran, suddenly, the robot came up to the surface from below the school swimming pool.

"What?!...Wait!" said Haruto. Everybody stopped and looked up at it in astonishment. "What's that? A robot?" exclaimed Kyuma. Water gushed out of the Valvrave. "This robot….does it looks….familiar?" Hikari whispered under her breath. Haruto was looking at it.

"Shoko-san!" exclaimed Aina. Shoko was running towards a damaged car in a broken area of the road. "There's someone inside that car!" exclaimed Shoko. Everyone was terrified. "Shoko! Come back!" shouted Haruto. "I'll be fine. you guys go ahead!" Shoko answered back.

A WAFFE was fired in the direction where the car was and there was a huge explosion. "SHOKO!" Haruto shouted in exclamation. Dirt and dust flew around everywhere as if there was a huge dust storm.

Everyone fell on the ground injured. The place was left into nothing. "Shoko…" Haruto got up with his injured left arm, his clothes all covered in dirt and went towards the direction where the damaged car was. "Haruto…" Hikari's eyes got moist. "Haruto-san!" called Aina.

"This isn't the time to play hide-and-seek, Shoko…" "Come on out…Shoko…Shoko…" Haruto kept on calling for her. "Haruto, stop it. Come on!" Kyuma called him. "Haruto….nee-chan…" Hikari covered her mouth with her palms, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. "Shoko!" "Haruto-san! Just…" "I'm not going! She's…." "Enough! Stop it!" shouted Saki. Haruto looked back. "Just accept it! She is dead!"Haruto's eyes grew wide, then he looked up with a wrathful expression. Haruto screamed with anger.

The battle continued. Haruto climbed up to the cockpit of the robot, his face raged with anger. "I'll never forgive them! I'll make them pay!" he growled under his breath. The other ran towards the ladder of the robot. "Haruto wait! Wait for the adults to come." Kyuma called him. "Onee-chan, please, don't ride that robot! Please!" Hikari burst into tears now.

Haruto entered the cockpit and sat on the pilot seat. "Haruto!" still Kyuma called out. The control board of the robot automatically moved up to him. It showed the emblem of a bird with is wings spread out. And below it was written VALVRAVE with the V's highlighted. "I'll never forgive them…. I'll never forgive them… I'll never forgive them…" He started operating it. An image of a cute and cheery girl appeared on the screen. The surroundings became transparent and he could see everything outside.

The eyes of the robot flashed green. The engine deck closed. And the robot slowly stood up. "Oh crap! Run!" said Kyuma and the three started retreating. "Onee-chan…. please come down! Please don't ride it…. Please!" Hikari stood there and kept on crying and calling out for Haruto. "Hikari, what are you doing! Stay away from it!" Kyuma pulled out Hikari's hand and dragged her away from there. "No! Leave me alone! Leave me Kyuma-senpai! I won't go from here! I won't leave Haruto! Please leave me!"

A manned WAFFE noticed it. "A humanoid? Captain! Primary target spotted north east of us!" "So the kids failed?" said the other man, presumably the captain. "I told you!" "I'll get the pilot out! Wait a moment." The former made some arrangement in the WAFFE.

"Come on move! Move! You're a robot! Damn it! I owe this to Shoko! Please!" The WAFFE started attacking the robot. "Argh!" Shouted Haruto. It kepted on hitting the robot.

"Move! Move! Move, damn it! Argh!" The WAFFE stared firing at it. "Dammit!" then Haruto noticed the screen. It said,

It is necessary to answer the following question before you start VALVRAVE.

Do you resign as a human being?

YES NO

One of the CCTV camera noticed the robot. The girl controlling the camera viewed it, from her 'control room'. "And….stream." She entered the 'Enter' button of the keyboard.

The TV was showing news, "There information regarding the Dorssian invasion of JIOR seems scarce…and still no announcement from the government."

Suddenly the WIRED portal opened and the video of the WAFFE attacking the VALVRAVE streamed. the one comment after another from the people of the world.

What's that!

They're done for!

Is that a JIOR mecha?

What's going on?

What is the army doing?

This is…

Isn't this war footage?

Someone help us!

You do it then!

It's the Dorssian WAFFE!

It has feet!

"You've got no weapons? You're a weapon, aren't you?"

The WAFFE kept of hitting it. Haruto's phone fell of his pocket. The robot heated up, and there were danger signs all around its inner walls showing caution.

The heat capacity showed 81/100.

People all around the world were watching it.

The capacity grew to 85/100.

The parts of the robot were being cracked by the WAFFE. Its metal coolants started growing red.

Haruto clenched his left arm, his eyes closed. Beads of perspiration appeared on his face. "I'm losing… Is this it?" "I'm gonna die without avenging her?" "Shoko…No…erg….Shoko… I still…." A picture of Shoko flashed through his mind. _"You really didn't try to win, did you?"_

All the students around the academy looked at the robot with grieved faces.

"Haruto…nee-chan….Haru….nee…." Hikari stood at a distance looking at it helplessly and crying out. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "I could not…. I could not…. protect you…."

"I…" he noticed the screen.

It is necessary to answer the following question before you start VALVRAVE.

Do you resign as a human being?

YES NO

The five young Dorssian looked at it from a distance.

Haruto recalled what L-Elf said; _"If you don't want that to happen, you've got no choice but to fight."_

"I can't let them win." "I can't!" he pressed the option YES.

Within an instant, the system stated working. Something was injected in Haruto's neck by it. The screen showed a "VVV SYSTEM CHECK" with several parameters turning from orange to green.

The robot changed its color to red, totally.

The man in the WAFFE exclaimed, "It changed? The field powered up!"

The robot got hold of the WAFFE and crushed it totally into pieces and threw it off.

"How could you fall to a barely weaned kid?!" the captain exclaimed.

The other WAFFEs kept on firing at it. But it flew swiftly with its brilliant green wings and dodged all attacks with glows of reds all over it.

It got its folded sickle weapon out and crushed the WAFFEs into pieces on by one.

"What is that light?!"

One WAFFE kept on shooting at it spontaneously, but it dodged all its attacks.

It surrounded the WAFFE with a red light and confused it. "It's too fast! What? What's going on?! What kind of _light_ is that?!"

The robot drew out it's sword and slashed the WAFFE into several pieces and the was a loud explosion with a flash!

Within an instant the WIRED was flooded with coments.

He did it!

He damningly did it!

Amazing!

Hell yeah!

That was close!

Are you kidding me?

Did you see the news on the net?

Yeah, I saw it!

Where did that robot come from?

Not half bad.

It doesn't look JIORian.

Was it for real?

I uploaded the video!

Here he comes!

The pink haired girl who controlled the system was astonished with the flooding comments. She sighed and then smiled.

The robot landed near the river bank. The screen flashed in red with a continuance beep:

TDP Surpassed

Power down

"It stopped…" muttered Haruto. He looked up.

As he came out of the cockpit, students saw him from distance and started shouting in ecstasy.

"It Haruto!"

"No way!"

"Who?"

"He's from the class next door!"

"Arigatou, Haruto-kun."

"He's that guy! He was there this morning!"

"I've seen him before!"

"That wasn't some movie?"

"Haruto!"

"That's my friend!"

Kyuma and Aina looked at the flow of comments. Aina smiled a smile of relief and said "Thank goodness…"

Saki saw the overwhelming comments and smiled to herself. She posted Haruto's Profile data on WIRED.

Comments went on flooding in the WIRED. Haruto's friend requests rapidly went on increasing.

Hikari stood far away from the robot, from where it seemed to be her own height. "Haru….to…nee…chan…" Her hands shook as she brought it near her eyes. "You…you…did it… you defeated…them… You are…. you are safe …now…"She wiped her endless tears off her face and ran towards the direction where the robot stood. "Haruto!"

"Shoko…" Haruto began crying with jerks.

Haruto got down from the robot and walked aimlessly. Then he looked up to see the same silver haired boy walking towards him.

"What a good joke, huh? You're right. There's no world without a competition." "Who are you?!" Haruto asked him.

"Dorssian Army Special Forces, L-Elf." he answered coolly. Haruto gasped.

L-elf swiftly got his knife out and stabbed Haruto in his chest and pushed it in even more mercilessly. Blood rushed from his wound, and also started coming out of his mouth. In spite of that Haruto tried to move his hand. But L-Elf pulled out the knife and threw him off in the ground. Haruto fell on the ground lifeless. even after that, L-Elf fired two bullets in his chest.

With his cold and calm glance he said, "I won again, Liselotte." Then he looked up at the robot and advanced towards it.

As he caught hold of the rope and was just about to get on it, he felt someone followed him. He looked back to see Haruto, his face having cross marks and the marks glowing bright red. L-Elf was shocked. But before he could do anything, the resurrected Haruto bitted him hard in his neck, just below the head.

L-Elf screamed with pain. And something happened…..

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **Phew that was a loooong chapter -_-; . It really took me a long time to finish it. What with the exams and the studies I have to do for my boards -_- . Anyway, it is done. An I guess the coming ones are gonna be even longer :' ( and I won't be able to write for some time now. You have to wait for a really loooong time readers, so advance apologies.**

 **There will also be some added chapters which will be different from the anime, due to the changes in plot I made _ . And one more questions to the readers, what did you think of Hikari? Well, I know it is not possible to tell anything about her right in the first chapter; still I would like your views. Please tell in your reviews about what you all think of her.**

 **I will slowly reveal her manners and behaviors in the coming chapters. Her relationship with the characters (Haruto, L-Elf, Saki, Shoko and others) and her secrets and mysteries (Though I shouldn't have given you hints). ; ) (You can find some info about her in my fanfic profile.)**

 **Anyways, please review readers. Thank you. ^_^**

 **Regards**

 **s. Kana**


	2. Beyond 666

**Author's Note**

 **Hey folks! I'm here again with a new chapter again. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Now let's get started with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Kakumeiki Valvrave.**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Chapter two – Beyond 666

Hikari rushed as fast as she could. Finally she reached near the shore. She saw Haruto on the ground, senseless. "Haruto-nii-chan!"

She rushed towards him. Then suddenly she saw another figure near Haruto, same, senseless. _Who… is that?_ She thought. Then brushing aside all thoughts she ran towards Haruto.

"Haru-nii-chan!?" she gasped to see Haruto's shirt covered in blood. Instantly she rushed there, kneeled down just above his head and gently pulled him and placed his head on her lap.

"Haruto! Haruto! Please, please wake up!" she cried, tears welled up in her eyes. She took his left hand and tried to feel his pulse, however she felt none. "Haruto! Haruto! Wake up! Please wake up!"

"Hikari!" she looked up to see three figures. "Kyuma-senpai! Haruto… Haruto isn't responding." Tears rolled down her tear stained cheeks again.

Kyuma and Aina kneeled down on his either sides. "Haruto-san!" Aina called. "Haruto! Oi Haruto!" Kyuma called. "Is he…?" Aina did not finish her words. Kyuma checked his pulse near his neck. "No. It's all right. I can still feel his pulse." Hikari swiftly looked up at Kyuma. Then she checked his radial artery again. Indeed, she too could feel his pulse now. _But how come…? Just now…_

"But he is all covered in blood!" Aina cried. "There are no wounds in his body. It must be someone else's blood."

"Agh…ag" L-Elf was regaining his consciousness.

"Let's take him to the school first. We should let the nurse check….." But Kyuma's words were interrupted by a gun shot. All of them jerked and looked at that direction. There were four unknown teens with the Sakimori Academy uniform.

The one with front braided silver hair said, "Get away from the Valvrave." and pointed his gun towards them. "Val? What?" said Kyuma.

Hikari's eyes constricted and grew wider. _Did he just say… Valvrave!_ Then with frightened eyes Hikari looked up at the robot and then looked down at Haruto. _No!_ She hugged him hard and placed her lips over his forehead. "Haruto!" she whispered, teardrops falling over Haruto's face.

"It's the name of that robot there." said the short red haired boy. Then pointing his gun towards them he said, "Didn't you JIORians name it?" "You aren't Sakimori Academy Students!" Saki exclaimed. "We are from Dorssia!" he pointed his gun towards Saki.

Then suddenly, someone shot his gun down from his hand. It fell onto the ground. All the others pointed their guns towards that direction.

A-Drei gasped. It was L-Elf. "L-Elf!" he gasped.

The four teens looked up at him. "It's… you?" Hikari whispered under her breath. "There is a ventilator over there." he said the four teens. Saki looked down, then pulled Aina up and tried to pull Hikari as well, however she shoved off her hand and said, "I won't go!" Saki had no choice but to run towards the ventilator along with Aina.

H-Neun pointed his gun towards them, but A-Drei said, "Let them go." The duo got into the ventilator. "Hurry up!" said L-Elf. Kyuma rushed out as well. L-Elf too got up. Before he rushed out he looked down at the tear stained Hikari and Haruto, with a shocked face. Hikari too looked up at him.

"What's the meaning of this, L-Elf? Why do you point your gun at us?" A-Drei asked him. He looked up and then shot A-Drei's left eye. "Arrggg…" he groaned with pain. "A-Drei!" X-Eins came running to his aid "Dammit!"

L-Elf pulled Hikari up violently by her arm and dragged her along with him. "No! Leave me! I'm not going without Haruto! Leave me!" she screamed. "We don't have time for this Hikari!" He hissed. Hikari looked up, astonished. _How did he… know my name?!_

H-Neun kept on shooting, keeping his aim at L-Elf. L-Elf shot at him as well, while dragging Hikari along. Q-Vier crashed down onto the ground, getting hold of his gun and shot at L-Elf. However it barely missed him, just passed by the side of his arm.

He shoved Hikari into the ventilator and then he jumped into it.

Q-Vier look disappointed at failing to shoot L-Elf.

"Arg..arr…" A-Drei groaned in pain. "Q-Vier, watch the area!" H-Neun ordered. "H-Neun call the Head Quarters!" ordered X-Eins.

-0000000000000000-

After reaching a safe place through the ventilator, they all took a sigh of relief. Hikari still kept on looking at him. There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "It's you?" she whispered. "What are you thinking?" Saki asked him. "Why did you help us? Who are you?" Kyuma asked.

He faced all of them and replied, "I am… Haruto." he answered. "Haruto…nii-chan?" Hikari looked at him with surprise. The tinge of pink disappeared from her cheeks. "Thank goodness." she sighed. But then suddenly thought, _Is this… possession? But… how come?_

"Ha… ruto?" Kyuma said utterly confused. "I don't know why am I in this body? But… I am Haruto."

-0000000000000000-

"L…..Elf…." A-Drei groaned with pain putting his left palm over his left eye.

"L-ELF!"

-0000000000000000-

Dorssia had taken control over JIOR in the Dyson Sphere. The WAFFEs flew around everywhere in the city to keep a watch over everything.

The Dorssian soldiers took control over everything, taking all the common people under their captivity and transporting them away as hostages. The WAFFES were patrolling everywhere.

-0000000000000000-

"Get the heck off from here! Why the heck should we hand over our phones?" shouted Raizo, the school bully of Sakimori Academy, struggling with a few Dorssian soldiers. "Let go of me, shitheads! I am the biggest boss of this school, damn you Dorssian!"

The soldiers collected all the cellphones of the students and kept them in a box. "You Dorssians, just get the heck off-" One of the soldiers hit him at the back of his head with a gun and he crashed down into the ground. Some of the soldiers went and stamped him.

"Resistance is futile. JIOR herself surrendered unconditionally." One of the soldiers announced.

A hubbub broke out among the students. "Huh?" "They surrendered?" "How can it be?" "This wasn't an isolated attack?"

"Peace must have made you daft, so allow me to repeat!" he said. "The nation you used to call JIOR is no more! This land now belong to Greater Dorssia, the glorious!"

-0000000000000000-

"Rock-Paper-Scissor!" "Scissor! Scissor! Scissor!" Kyuma and "Haruto" played a match of Rock-Paper-Scissor, and all of it was lost by "Haruto".

After that Kyuma said, "So, you really **are** Haruto!" "I did not understand this strange way of your thought, but this was the only way to confirm my identity." said "Haruto". "So that's for real?" said Aina feeling relieved.

"I can't remember clearly what happened, but when I got out of that robot…." "Haruto" recalled how he bit L-Elf. "Huh!" he gasped. "You possessed him." Hikari said in a low voice, loud enough for "Haruto" to hear, looking up at him. "Haruto" looked down at the brunette a little surprised.

"But when did you learn to shoot?" Kyuma asked looking a little worried. "It's the same as memory loss." Saki said. "Huh?" Kyuma looked at her. "Even if you forget who you are, it's not like you forget to talk or use a phone." she completed.

"So fighting was an everyday thing for this owner's body?" "Haruto" half questioned himself. "No." Said Hikari, this time aloud. Everyone looked at her. "This isn't just a mere thing. This is what you will call taking possession." she said in her soft voice, yet with a hint of graveness in her tone. "What do you mean Hikari-chan?" Aina asked confused. "Haruto has taken possession of his body. He has acquired all the skills which this person has. He is able to manipulate his body and do things at his will in his body." She ended.

"Who is this person? What is he like?" said "Haruto" running his hands over 'his' body. "So, then, what should we do now?" asked Kyuma. "We must get back Haruto-san's body." said Aina. "I am sure that there is some way of restoration, Haruto. You will be able to get back in your body." said Hikari. "That's right. It is unsettling for you and as well us for us too. Right, Haruto? " said Saki. "Just doing that won't be enough." said "Haruto". "I will get back that robot and chase out every single Dorssian!" "The… Valvrave." whispered Hikari under her breath. "Haruto-san?" Aina said in a gloomy voice. "Anything less won't appease my anger." "Haruto" clenched his fist tightly. "Those bastards, they killed Shoko!" Hikari looked down at the floor, trying to hide her tears. _Is everything… really… doomed?_

-0000000000000000-

There was shadow of destruction everywhere in JIOR. Big buildings were left into debris. The Dorssians planted flags everywhere around JIOR.

"The government of JIOR surrendered unconditionally. Annexation of JIOR was successful. Did I get it right?" the blond haired colonel asked. "Yes, sir. We disabled all the enemy forces of Module 77. The JIORians are being deported as we speak. We secured the Primary target. It is mostly undamaged. The pilot is still unconscious. It is that student whose picture circulated the net." X-Eins reported. "Where is L-Elf?" the colonel asked. "Well, uh…" X-Eins hesitated. "L-Elf Betrayed us!" said Q-Vier in a cheerful tone. "Huh?" X-Eins gasped. The colonel and the gray haired woman with him looked disappointed.

"L-Elf injured A-Drei and is on the run. His motive is unclear." Finished X-Eins.

-0000000000000000-

"I've never heard of a Karlstein institute graduate betraying." "A stain on the otherwise immaculate records of the Perfection army." Two Dorssian soldiers discussed while looking at the picture of L-Elf in a Electronic record. Suddenly there was a sound. "Who's there?"

From the shadow came out a silver haired teen. "You?!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

From inside the alley the four other teens heard the sound of two gun shots. Then they came out. Hikari gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "You killed them?" asked Kyuma astonished. "Shouldn't have I? We are at a war, if you haven't realized." said "Haruto" supplying himself with guns of the deceased soldiers. "But…" "They killed Shoko. Did they not expect me to answer in the same manner?" said "Haruto" equipping a gun. Saki looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

"You should stay here. Thing are about to get rough." said "Haruto". "Haruto… are you…" "I must avenge her… I will avenge her. I can never forgive them." Kyuma placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Haruto…" Hikari called to him. "Haruto" looked at her. "I will… I will come along with you. I can't… I can't let you go alone." Hikari said with a determined face. "No Hikari, I cannot deliberately drag you into danger with me." "Haruto" placed his hand over her head and caressed her hair a little. "I possibly cannot let anything happen to you. You must stay here."

-0000000000000000-

"Is that the engine?" "That's way too small." "Don't you remember its power?" "How did a supposedly neutral country ended up with a technology like this?" "I've never seen anything like this before." Some Dorssian scientists were examining the Valvrave and taking its pictures.

"This is the cooling fin." "Smoke was coming out of it during yesterday's battle." "I wonder why they made it humanoid." "I'd rather know how it changed colour."

The scientists were examining Haruto's body, when suddenly the sound of an overhead helicopter made them look up. "What?" "Haruto" jumped straight off the helicopter and landed on one of the scientist. He shot the other and then looked down at the one he landed onto. "L-Elf!" He shot him down as well. Then he shot five blank fires to scare the other scientists away. "Haruto" looked down at his own body and then looked at his chest. _My wounds have healed?_

Kyuma piloted a helicopter haphazardly. "Dammit! This cannot be handled like a motorbike at all!" The helicopter crashed on the ground and then flew up again. Then it flew over the Valvrave. Saki and Hikari peeped out of it and as the helicopter flew over the Valvrave they jumped down.

"Haruto" gently kept his body by the walls of the cockpit inside the Valvrave. Then he looked up surprised. Both Saki and Hikari peeped in. "I said you Haruto, I cannot let you be alone!" said Hikari. "I'm coming with you too!" said Saki. "No. This is…" he looked down at his body, "This is Dangerous." he said. "What is dangerous?" both the girls chorused. The Dorssian soldiers started firing at them. "Haruto" pull both the girls in. The soldiers kept on firing.

The latch of the cockpit closed. "Why?" "Haruto" asked them. "Come here, I will tie you up." said Saki smiling. "I need to see the things up to the end. I want to see where does this possession and restoration thing leads to." said Hikari with a grave look. "Haruto" was a little surprised to see Hikari's gray cells getting excited over this matter.

-0000000000000000-

Q-Vier was playing a video game in a psp. "L-Elf is here?" H-Neun questioned in the phone. "Yes! He hijacked the primary objective!" came the female voice from the other side of the phone. "L-Elf!" gasped A-Drei.

-0000000000000000-

"Just repeat the steps that cause this switch." said Saki. "You think I will go back to normal?" asked "Haruto". "I am sure, that's gonna work. If by biting him you can possess him, then by biting him back you should switch back." said Hikari with hundred percent optimist view, as being the permanent top student of the class, she was always triggered by such matters.

"Well, I don't understand so much, but that's how it works in the movies." said Saki. "Well, maybe I should give it a try." said "Haruto" and kneeled down beside his body and bit on the side of 'his' neck. A soon as he bit something happened and Haruto came back to his own body. L-Elf fell off unconscious.

Haruto got up and looked at his reflection on the Valvrave cockpit. "I'm… back… in my own body." "Haruto… you're back." said Hikari suddenly with a childish ecstasy and ran to him and hugged him tightly. Unmindfully, he placed his right hand over her head and caressed her hair a bit.

L-Elf regained his consciousness and saw that he was tied up. "What?" he exclaimed. Both Haruto and Hikari looked at him. "So, restoration is possible." said Haruto looking at the tied up L-Elf. L-Elf was shocked to see Haruto. "Why are you alive?"

-0000000000000000-

The Dorssian soldiers tried to open the cockpit. Suddenly the Valvrave was activated and it started moving. "It's moving." The soldiers started retreating. One soldier kept on firing and then retreated too. The Valvrave stood up. Haruto was trying to steer it properly.

He flew it to one of the huge Dorssian air ship. "Dorssians, just get lost!" The Valvrave started kicking it.

-0000000000000000-

"Captain, he is too close!" X-Eins exclaimed. "Pilot! Fly her fifteen degree stand board!" the Captain commanded.

-0000000000000000-

The Dorssian ship tilted.

"What?!" Haruto exclaimed. The Valvrave lost its balance and fell off into the ocean. "Haruto-san!" Aina squealed from a helicopter.

"We… we are sinking!" Haruto exclaimed. "Oh no!" Hikari gasped. _Is this fellow an amateur?_ L-Elf thought. He tried to free himself.

-0000000000000000-

"Let's leave the module for now. We can join up with the rest of our forces." X-Eins said.

-0000000000000000-

The Valvrave kept on sinking and then finally through the sea exit it flew out into the space.

"Are we in… space?" Haruto was surprised. Hikari doubled beside Haruto's cockpit seat and decided to remain there. Saki flew a little further and saw the view around. She was fascinated to see it. Then her gaze shifted. "That's Earth…" Then suddenly a number of vessels appeared before them. "Enemies!" Haruto exclaimed. They started shooting at the Valvrave. Haruto was not able to land it anywhere.

"There is no footing here!" Haruto groaned. "Of course, we are in space!" Saki caught hold of the dash board. Another shot was fired and Saki fell on it while Hikari banged against Haruto's seat. "Ahh..uh." "Uhhh…Ughhh."

"Surrender! You can't win with a single unit!" L-Elf commanded. "Shut up!" Saki pointed the gun at him. "Don't block my view!" Haruto exclaimed. Haruto accelerated the Valvrave and started moving faster.

"Is that the light he used for the fight?" one of the Dorssian pilots asked himself. Haruto got out the fold sickles, the melee weapon and wiped out one WAFFE after another.

-0000000000000000-

The Dorssian vessels came out with two huge machines on it.

A-Drei moved inside one of it. "Nice and easy A-drei. You are still injured." a voice said him. "That's precisely why I'm going." he said. "A-Drei, IDEAL, vox out!" He announced. "Blitzendegen!" all the other crew shouted. "Blitzendegen!" A-Drei returned. And the robot was launched.

-0000000000000000-

Haruto destroyed the last WAFFE and then looked back. A huge robot was coming towards them. "Q-Vier, vox out!" "It's huge… what is it?" Saki exclaimed. Both Saki and Haruto were astonished. "IDEAL." Hikari blurted out. Both Saki and Haruto looked at her in surprise. Even L-Elf gave a surprised look towards her. _How did she know that?_

-0000000000000000-

"The crowning jewel of our military: the heavy fighting unit IDEAL. Let us show you why Dorssia can hold its own against the mighty ARUS." X-Eins said proudly.

-0000000000000000-

The IDEAL launched a huge no of missiles towards the Valvrave. "What's that?" Haruto gasped. "Haruto, we need to escape from that!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Here we go, L-Elf." A-Drei controlled a number of buttons of the vessel.

The missiles moved towards the Valvrave. And it kept on following it. And several of the missiles hit the vessel.

Saki banged against the wall of the cockpit and fell. "Saki-chan!" Hikari called out. "Arggggg!" She herself banged against the seat several times.

The attack kept on coming. "This style of attack… it's A-Drei!" L-Elf groaned.

The heat capacity of the Valvrave kept on rising. Looking at that Saki asked, "What is that?" But before Haruto could say a word Hikari said, "That shows the heat capacity of the Valvrave. The more it rises, the more heated up the vessel gets and if it reaches 100, the Valvrave will stop moving and it will not move unless the heat goes down to 0." "Are you serious?" Saki exclaimed. "If I keep moving, it will overheat." Haruto said to Saki.

L-Elf was again attracted by what Hikari said. _What? How come she knows all that just by looking at the Valvrave once!_

"But then what can we do?" Saki asked. "How should I know?" Haruto retorted. "Guys, p-please stop arguing." Hikari cried.

Suddenly someone caught hold of Saki's leg and pulled her. Saki shrieked. L-Elf caught hold of her and pointed the gun at Haruto. "Saki-chan!" Hikari gasped putting her palms over her mouth.

-0000000000000000-

"It stopped?" A-Drei was confused.

-0000000000000000-

"Surrender. Send the disarmament signal." L-Elf ordered, tightening his grip on Saki's neck by his arm. "S-Saki-chan…" Hikari was very frightened in this situation. "Let go off Rukino-san." Haruto said in a grave tone.

L-Elf noticed his chest. _His wounds are gone?_ L-Elf thought. Suddenly the Valvrave was struck again. The IDEAL was just in front of them. "L-Elf, why did you shoot me?" A-Drei's voice came. "What?" L-Elf was utterly shocked.

"You traitor! I'll see justice is met myself!" A-Drei growled. "What is he talking about?" Still shocked L-Elf couldn't believe his ears. "L-Elf!" A-Drei shouted and then pushed the hands of the IDEAL in full speed and struck it on a broken asteroid.

They all banged against their respective spots again. "I betrayed them?" L-Elf said helplessly.

The Valvrave flew off using the jets under its feet. "Running away?" A-Drei said. He followed them.

L-Elf pointed his gun at Haruto tightening his grip over Saki, "Hey! What's going on here?!" He asked. "Didn't you listen? You shot your comrade." Saki answered. "I did nothing like that!" He tightened his grip even more.

The missiles still followed the Valvrave. And still one or two hit the vessel. Hikari looked tensed. "Haruto, you can't escape the missiles. They are controlled by the pilot. You have to try and destroy them." Hikari said. "Got it." He replied. L-Elf was again surprised by the girl's observations, but for the timing considering it secondary, he concentrated on his hostage and his target. Haruto used the hand rays of the Valvrave he tried to destroy the missiles.

Another IDEAL came up from behind it. "Thanks for betraying us L-Elf! I always wanted to fight with you and see who is better!" Q-Vier said excitedly. he fired shots after shots at the Valvrave, but was stopped by the other IDEAL. "What are you doing?" Q-Vier asked. "Stay out of this, Q-Vier. This is between L-Elf and me." A-Drei said. "Come on man!" said Q-Vier disappointed.

-0000000000000000-

The Valvrave rested against a broken asteroid, heat coming of its body.

Haruto breathed heavily. "What have you done to me?!" L-Elf demanded. "I shot A-Drei? Impossible!" Just then Haruto's phone rang. Immediately both Haruto and Hikari recognized the ringtone and were surprised. "This ringtone…" Haruto was surprised. L-Elf was irritated at the fact that Haruto paid no heed at him. Haruto looked at his phone. "Shoko!" "Shoko-san!" Hikari cried. Shoko had called him!

"Haruto? Is that you?" Shoko spoke from the other side.

"That voice… Shoko? You're really…." Haruto was overwhelmed. Saki gasped and looked at Haruto. L-Elf was getting more restless as Haruto paid no heed to him. "Shoko where are you?" Haruto asked her. "Underground. I got stuck in a car." she replied. "I see… so that's what happened…" He sobbed. "Thank goodness."

 _I'm sure I killed him. But while his clothes are damaged, his wounds are gone. What's going on?_ L-Elf thought. Hikari noticed that silver blond haired boy looking at Haruto in a strange manner. _Why is he looking at Haru-nii-chan like that? Is he trying to figure out something?_

Another bunch of missiles came and struck the asteroid on which the Valvrave was resting. There was loud sound heard on other side of the phone. "Haruto, can you hear me?" Shoko asked. Then she noticed her phone and said, "Sorry I am out of battery." "It's okay. I'll be back right away." Haruto said speeding up the Valvrave dodging the missiles. "We'll talk face to face."

 _I don't remember shooting A-Drei. But then I don't remember getting injured either. What happened to my body while I was out? I was manipulated? But by whom?_ L-Elf thought.

"Shoko, when I'm back, I want to finish the discussion we started." "Huh?" "At the shrine, remember?" Haruto reminded. Shoko blushed. "I promise, I will be back!" Haruto resolved.

A-Drei shot another laser ray towards the Valvrave. "L-ELF!" All of them banged against their respective spots again with a brilliant flash of light. With that the heat capacity of the Valvrave crossed hundred rapidly and it stopped moving.

-0000000000000000-

No Battery.

Shoko's phone displayed.

The engine of the car started. "It's on." The man beside Shoko said.

-0000000000000000-

The Valvrave came on a total stand still. "It stopped again?" A-Drei was confused.

"Why? Shoko's alive! I made a promise! I told her I'll be back! How can this happen?! How can it end like this?! Oi! Move! Move! Come on!" Haruto moved restlessly. "Haruto, calm down. Don't get so restless. We will get back. I am sure. The Valvrave will move. It will. I am sure. It is showing an indication." Hikari tried to assure Haruto.

"Forty one hertz, thirty micro Pascal." L-Elf said. Haruto looked at him. "The engine is still running. The text on the medical box behind you has changed. They must have wanted to use a universal san-serif font for all text. From this alone it's clear that the cockpit's designers were morbidly methodical. But look at the heat capacity indicator. It jumped from 100 to 666. I doubt that the designers would set it to a random number." L-Elf explained.

"But there are warning messages all over the place!" Haruto exclaimed. "What could be beyond 666?" "Possibility." L-Elf answered. Haruto looked at the heat capacity it was rising steadily. Suddenly, Hikari said in a strange manner, in a dead tone, "666. Power limit overload. Katana. Hara-kiri. Devastating strength." Everyone looked at her. "Hikari?" Haruto whispered. _What was that right now? What did she say? Did it convey a meaning about the next step? Even if so, how did she know about that? Who is she?_ L-Elf thought.

Then the IDEAL, in which A-Drei rode came closer and caught hold of the Valvrave. They all looked at it. It tried to tear off its limb. "I'll start by tearing your limbs off." he said. "I won't die. I don't want to die. Because Shoko is alive." Haruto smiled.

"L-Elf, please surrender!" A-Drei said. "I don't want to kill you." L-Elf looked up at the IDEAL and then at the console of the Valvrave. The number crossed 600.

"I promised Shoko! I said her I'll be back! So now…" The number hit 666. Just at that instant, the Valvrave and cockpit was engulfed in red and golden energy. It started emitting the energy.

"What?" A-Drei was shocked. "Something is wrong. Get away from it! Quick!" A-Drei was called off. Quickly the IDEAL moved away.

"I'll stay alive." Haruto was determined. The Valvrave pulled out its katana gleaming with red and golden energy. The covers of the engine were opened showing it. It stabbed in the katana into its abdomen precisely the engine. A burst of golden energy flew through the blade.

"Hara-kiri?" A-Drei was puzzled.

It pulled the blade out and slashed a brilliant golden energy towards the IDEALs. "Watch out!" Q-Vier barely dodged it. It struck A-Drei's IDEAL and broke one of its limb. "L-ELF!" A-Drei screamed.

"What… was that?" H-Neun and X-Eins were shocked. "Gather all remaining forces!" The captain ordered. Suddenly, some other force started firing at them. "What's going on?" X-Eins was surprised. "It's an ARUS fleet came the answer. The fleet fired at them.

"Why did they had to show up?!" H-Neun was bothered. "Retreat! We are retreating!" The captain ordered. "Q-Vier." X-Eins hailed. "Okay…" He wasn't amused at the order. His WAFFE caught hold of A-Drei's damaged one and flew off.

The Valvrave got back to normal. "They're… gone?" Haruto half questioned himself. L-Elf had let go off Saki. "We are… saved." Hikari whispered. "Yeah. Yeah they are! We have been saved!" Saki was so overwhelmed with excitement that she straight jumped into Haruto and hugged him with ecstasy. However, Haruto just pushed her off with disgust. Hikari did not like the way Haruto treated Saki. Saki felt a little bad.

"Tell me." L-Elf asked. "I'm sure that I killed you." Haruto gasped. Saki looked at Haruto with a sad and sympathetic expression. Hikari gasped violently. Her eyes grew wide and constricted. She was terror stricken. _He… killed Haruto?!_ She looked at Haruto with tears in her eyes.

"Then, why did I shoot A-Drei? Why don't I remember anything?" L-Elf demanded. Haruto was terrified. "Are you behind this? You monster!" L-Elf shouted at him. Haruto was horrified.

Hikari clenched her fist. "Sh..shut up!" Hikari screamed. All eyes went towards her. "Hikari." Haruto looked his younger sister. "You have no right to call Haruto a monster! You can't call him that! Take that back right now!" She stormed at the silver blonde boy with tears welled up in her eyes. L-Elf looked at her. _Who is she?_

-0000000000000000-

Kyuma and Aina were cleaning some mess. Suddenly the ground near them moved and someone opened a flap. Shoko came out from underground. Kyuma and Aina looked, surprised. "We are finally out! Hurray!" Shoko rejoiced.

-0000000000000000-

The Valvrave and the ARUS fleet landed. Saki, Hikari L-Elf and Haruto got down one by one and L-Elf was taken custody by the ARUS soldiers. The trio looked at him.

"Haruto!" Haruto turned to see it was Shoko. "So you really were in a robot! It's so big!" she exclaimed. Kyuma and Aina came from behind waving at the siblings. Saki went away from there. Hikari moved a little away to make space for Haruto and Shoko, but she turned to take a look at the retreating Saki.

Shoko came face to face with Haruto. "Thank you." she said. "We made it through thanks to you Haruto." "Well, I didn't really…" Haruto was a little embarrassed. Then Shoko looked down and blushed. "So what were we talking about?" Haruto gasped. "Remember… at the shrine?" Shoko reminded him. "We got interrupted." She blushed. Hikari, Kyuma and Aina looked at them and smiled.

Haruto was a little clueless so as to what to say. "Shoko… I… love…" Shoko smiled a little embarrassed. Then suddenly something struck Haruto's mind. "I love how lame your T-shirt is!" "Huh?" Shoko was spellbound. "I just had to tell you! That T-shirt like, makes me wanna call the fashion police!" Haruto chuckled. "Heeeh?" Shoko groaned. Hikari, Kyuma and Aina were surprised.

"It's a limited edition! The writer's mom signed it!" Shoko protested. "What the hell? You gotta be kidding me! You put on that serious face to tell me this?!" Shoko stormed. "That's how grave your lack of style is!" Haruto answered. and then he ran away smiling. "Hey, where do you think you are going?" Shoko asked. "Toilet! I've been holding it since the whole time!" He answered. Hikari and Kyuma ran after him. Aina looked back at him. "How vulgar! Substandard! Useless!" Shoko shouted after him.

-0000000000000000-

Haruto went and stood in a shadowed alleyway. "Oi, are you serious?" Kyuma asked him. "Onii-chan, why didn't you confess to her?" Hikari asked him looking sad. "What can I do?" Haruto said. "Why?" Hikari and Kyuma asked in unison. Haruto looked down at his hands. "I have turned… into… this monster…" Haruto cried tear drops rolling down his cheeks. "Monsters don't have feelings. They have no right to love." Haruto cried. "Haruto…" Kyuma called out.

Haruto collapsed and kneeled down onto the ground crying. Hikari ran to him and hugged him from behind. "No, Onii-chan. Don't call yourself a monster. You are… you are… not…" Her voice started shaking and breaking down as tears rolled down her cheeks as well. She hugged him more tightly. "You are not a monster."

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **Well, that's it for the second chapter. Not much changes though.**

 **Thank you readers. Please review.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana**


	3. L-Elf's Prophecy

**Author's Note**

 **I would like to say something to the readers. Those who are following or favorite my story please, give some reviews about the story. Readers, please if you can leave a review. It would help me in assessing my story. Also, please give some feedback about Hikari.**

 **Well guys let me tell you the purpose of creating Hikari.**

 **Firstly, I wanted Haruto to have a younger sister for his caring personality and he really looks so brotherly.**

 **Secondly, while Haruto seems to have too many attention in the world, L-Elf gets so less. And L-Elf seems to be devoid of heroine as ultimately Lieselotte dies. Therefore I thought that L-Elf should have another heroine.**

 **Thirdly, I want to create some surprising mystery.**

 **Finally, there has to be someone who should believe in Haruto at all times. Someone who might be there to protect him.**

 **Anyways, too much of talking done. Let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Kakumeiki Valvrave.**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Chapter three - L-Elf's Prophecy

The girl stood in a room and breathed heavily. She was wearing a beautiful pure white wedding gown. She was blushing. And also smiling, a little. It was her wedding day. She thought about her groom. Her future husband. He was tall, slender, smart and handsome. He stood almost a feet taller than her. Almost. The thought of the silver haired man made her blush again.

Then someone came into the room and called her by her name. It was her best friend. "Come on. It's already time. You don't want to be late for your wedding, right?" said the black haired girl. The brunette nodded shyly. And she went out, with her friend, in her pure white wedding gown, towards the church.

-000000000000-

 _Year 71 of the True calendar. In an age where seventy percent of the human population lives in space, mankind is divided into two opposing factions._

 _The Dorssian Military Federation, child born from countless Military treaties, and ARUS, the Atlantic Ring of United States which came to being through trade agreements._

 _Yet, a third nation managed to prosper in the shadows of those two giants. That nation was JIOR. It was a tranquil nation that heralded peace and neutrality._

 _However, a surprise Dorssian attack brought chaos upon them._

-000000000000-

L-Elf was handcuffed and he sat on a chair and was surrounded by ARUS officials. He kept his eyes closed.

"So you are saying that he is not a Sakimori Academy student, but a Dorssian soldier?" The head official asked Haruto. "Hai." Haruto answered. Hikari stood behind him, somewhat disturbed. "Is there anything else you know about him?" asked the official. "His name is L-Elf." Haruto answered.

All the officials became wary and took out their gun and pointed towards him. "Huh? What…" Haruto exclaimed. Both Haruto and Hikari were surprised. "On your feet!" the official commanded. "We promise to honor the New Guinea Agreement during your interrogation." he said. L-Elf stood up. He was still in the gunpoint. Haruto and Hikari looked at him.

Before he left he stopped. His eyes were still closed. "The Microphone." he said. Haruto and Hikari gaped. L-Elf continued, "Earthquake. Panic. 3:14." Then he looked at Haruto. "The answer is behind you." Haruto looked at him in surprise. "Prophecy?" Hikari whispered.

-000000000000-

All the students were tired. They looked helpless. Many of them were tired. Many were sleepy. Some of the students died. Many were injured.

"It's the ARUS!" Someone exclaimed. A number of helicopters came. Some landed. Some flew around. "This is the ARUS Lunar Orbit Army. I repeat: This is the ARUS Lunar Orbit Army."One of the crew members announced. All the students were happy and relieved.

"Thank you so much Senator Figaro! The physics teacher, Kibukawa-sensei, and I were the only adults here. I am so relieved." Miss Rion Nanami thanked the senator and shook hands with him. "Not at all. This is nothing. JIOR is an ally of ARUS after all." He said.

Haruto and the others came out of a truck with carried them to the school. "School… It feels like it's been years." said Aina in a melancholic tone. Kyuma looked at her and then at the building. "We were going to classes just yesterday…" said Kyuma. "The Shrine…" Haruto and Shoko said in unison. Then they looked at each other and turned their faces away with a blush. "What about the Shrine?" Saki asked. "It's…" Haruto faltered. "W-Well…" Shoko murmured. Saki looked at them with a somewhat angry face. Hikari looked at the three. She could somewhat figure out what was going on.

"It's Haruto!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Look, it's Haruto." "He is alive." "Thank goodness." Soon Haruto was surrounded by a number of students. "Haruto-kun!" "Thanks a lot Tokishima-kun!" "You're the best!" "When did you become a mecha pilot?" "You were so cool!" "The Return of the Hero." Takahi said standing away from the crowd along with her two friends Lily Yamamoto and Eri Watari. "I just… You're welcome…" Haruto said.

"Haruto-kun here is my email!" "Thanks, Haruto-kun! Thank you so much!" the girl sobbed. "Come on, now don't cry." "Yeah, we are safe now!" "But… but…" Haruto looked up. _I see… We are…_

Satomi shook hands with one of the ARUS soldiers. _We are safe now._ Haruto smiled to himself. Raizo looked at Haruto from a distance.

Hikari on the other hand was disturbed about something else. _What he said… did it have any meaning? Did he make a prophecy? Is another danger looming ahead? Is this just… the calm before the storm?_

-000000000000-

"In the New Guinea conflict two years ago you eliminated a battalion of five thousand strong by yourself. That got you the nickname of "One-man army". I didn't think you were so young." The ARUS official said. L-Elf was looking out for something. He tried and reached his hand to one of the screws of the metal chair he was sitting on. When he was successful oh getting to it he smiled.

-000000000000-

"The power of the world's highest GDP in action! They are the policeman of the world! The country of freedom! We can always count on ARUS." Satomi exclaimed, sitting in the student council room along with the other members, eating.

"Ah, to feel the touch of polymer carbon cermet armor! I could die now!" Yusuke almost resting on the tank exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm coming back to life! From dirty rag to woman, just add water!" Takahi exclaimed while taking a shower. "Hey, you said you would confess if we survived." A girl said her friend. The other girl blushed. "But…" "Just go for it. If you are thinking about it then you should just do it!" said Nanami. The first girl said, "See, she is speaking from experience." The second girl said, "But Nanami-chan does not have a boyfriend!" "How did you know that?" Nanami exclaimed. All the other girls in the bath laughed.

-000000000000-

"Haruto said he doesn't really know either. He just got in the robot and it just worked." said Marie looking down from one of the school balcony. Shoko was sitting there. "Yeah…" she said in a very gloomy way. "Haruto surely hid his game well." said Marie. "Yeah…" said Shoko. Marie looked down at Shoko. "What's up with you and Haruto?" she asked. Shoko was about to eat a spoon of curry when the spoon fell off from her hand. "Nothing." said Shoko sadly. Marie raised her brows. "Nothing at all. That's why…"

-000000000000-

Haruto, Hikari, Saki, Kyuma and Aina gathered in the health room. Haruto blood was checked. But everything showed normal. "Temperature and pulse look normal." said Saki. "Ah, see nothing is wrong." said Kyuma. Haruto was looking at his finger from which blood was taken for the test. "But," he turned his finger to everyone else, "you can't call this normal." The cut mark healed on its own.

"You should talk to a doctor." said Aina looking worried. "The army should have medics-" But Kyuma was cut off by Saki. "You'd better not." They all turned to her. "They are gonna just turn you into a lab rat." She said with disgust. "But…" Aina seemed worried. "Adults never play fair." Saki said with an angry expression. "Rukino-san, what are you saying?" Haruto was surprised a little.

"She is right." It was Hikari. Everyone turned to her. "They are despicable. You cannot trust them. They will have no sympathy for you. They will just get their work done. Even if you are a child." There was clear hatred written on her face. There was dominance of hatred and disgust in her voice. She tightly clenched her fists. Haruto was surprised with the sudden change in Hikari's temper. "Hikari… what are you…" But then suddenly something happened to him. Something was happening to his eyes.

"What's wrong, Haruto?" Kyuma asked him and then went near him. Haruto was breathing heavily and sweating. "Oi, Haruto! Haruto!" Kyuma shook him. "Haruto-san?" Aina looked at him. "Haruto-nii-chan…" Hikari suddenly changed back to her normal soft self.

Haruto was sweating and then suddenly red cross marks appeared on his face and he started behaving violently and jumped onto Kyuma and attacked him, trying to bite him. "Stop it Haruto!" Kyuma was trying to push him away but Haruto kept on trying to attack him again and again growling like a wild animal. "Haruto-san?!" Aina was terrified. "Onii-chan?!" Hikari covered her mouth with her hands. She was more than just terrified. "What's wrong with you?!" Saki ran towards him. Haruto growled and jumped onto Kyuma. Saki reached just in time and slapped him hard and Haruto fell down onto the ground.

They all looked at him. "Haruto…" Kyuma called his name. Haruto turned around. Hikari's hands trembled as he looked at him. "What did I just… do?" Haruto asked slowly. "You attacked him just now, like a vampire does!" Saki said with a shocked expression. Haruto gasped. His eyes grew wide. He again recalled the time when he attacked L-Elf.

"The same thing happened earlier. I am not a human anymore! Who knows what I could do to you all?!" Haruto got upset. Saki, Kyuma and Aina sat around him. Hikari stood behind Haruto with her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Haruto." Kyuma tried to comfort him. "But…" Haruto got more worked up. "You saved us using that power, Haruto-san!" Aina tried to raise his morale. "But… I am…" Haruto was still upset. Saki looked at him. Hikari tightly clenched her free hand into a fist. She looked down, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. _I will never forgive you, for this! Never!_

Just then someone opened the door. It was Nanami Rion. "Tokishima-kun are you there?" then she noticed there were others too. "Do you have a moment?" She asked. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. "Senator Figaro wants to talk with you." she said with a smile. "Senator Figaro? With me?"

-000000000000-

Haruto and Miss Nanami walked through the grounds into the office. There Haruto noticed one of the Valvrave weapon was hanging from a crane.

"Welcome, Tokishima Haruto." Figaro advanced his hand towards Haruto. Haruto fumbled and brought out his hand and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, uh… Figaro-san" Nanami said from behind, "Upper House Senator." Haruto took the queue and said, "Upper House Senator."

"First time talking with a politician?" Figaro asked. "I can't be more frightening than the Dorssian Forces you defeated, right?" Haruto looked up and then blushed.

They switched on the computer and a video showing Valvrave was displaying alongside was comments overflowing the WIRED. "What's this?" Haruto asked. "These comments showed us that you people were still resisting." Said Figaro. "Who uploaded it?" Nanami asked. Then she saw the name. "Rainbow?" "Is that one of our students?" "I don't know." Haruto answered. "You should write a comment." Figaro said to Haruto. Haruto and Nanami looked at him. "The whole world is worried about the safety of you all." "But…" Haruto was hesitant. "Maybe the people of JIOR will see it too." Nanami said.

Haruto pondered a little and then decided to write. "This is Tokishima Haruto. We are fine. The ARUS army saved us." He entered the comment. And within instant comments overflowed in return.

-000000000000-

"Look at this! That high school boy is still alive!"

"He is the same age as us!" "That's awesome!"

The news channel showed. "We've just received some great news! The young high school boy left a comment!"

In one of the game stadiums. "Hey, Haruto-kun! Come see us play some time!" All the audience cheered.

-000000000000-

Haruto was surprised to see all these. "Wow! Isn't that the top scorer?" said Nanami. "It is. Best-seller writers, top athletes and even our President all are your friends." said Figaro. "Amazing!" said Nanami. "You have got 700 million friends!" "The high school boy who stood alone against the dreadful Dorssian army. People call you "The Boy Who Fought the World". How does that make you feel?" asked Figaro. However, Haruto seemed worried about something else. He wasn't appealed by all these.

"But I…" whispered Haruto. "You are the only gleam of hope left for JIOR. You are the symbol for the fight against Dorssian tyranny." Figaro said. "Are you telling me to fight?" Haruto asked. "No. Run." answered Figaro. Haruto and Nanami gaped. "That was only a single, lone squadron. If they send the main force from the Sphere over, we'd stand no chance." said Figaro. "So you are running away?" asked Nanami. "I'm neither a soldier nor a brave man. Not to mention that running away isn't the same as losing. You only truly lose by dying. So as long as you are alive, you win!" he finished. Haruto looked at him. "Will you help us Tokishima Haruto? For the sake of everyone's survival." Haruto smiled. "Hai."

-000000000000-

L-Elf was almost done getting the screw off the chair. The official got hold of an injection from a box. "It's just nutrients. It'd be violation of the treaty not to give you food." He pushed the syringe a little to push its contents out a little. L-Elf had his eyes closed.

As the man was about to inject the syringe, L-Elf got hold of the screw and launched it up to the lights above. Instantly, the glass broke off and fell down. "What?" the official was surprised.

L-Elf caught hold of a shard of glass and stood up. He kicked down the man in front of him and ripped open the ropes tying him. One of the soldiers started firing. "The lights! Turn on the lights!" the official shouted. L-Elf ripped off the artery of the neck of one of the soldiers. He kicked down the soldier who was shooting and caught hold of his machine gun and shoot down everyone else in the room.

"Freedom acquired. Initiating plan D7." L-Elf said in his cool voice.

-000000000000-

One of the IDEALS was being fixed in the roof of the Dorssian airships.

"Thank you for selecting me, Colonel. Please allow us to participate in the reconquest of Module 77." A-Drei said to Cain. Cain was sitting with in cheek resting on his fist. "You seem to be lacking someone." he said. "There must be an explanation. L-Elf would never…" A-Drei's voice tailed off. "The fact remains that he caused damage to the army." Kriemhild said. A-Drei groaned.

Cain sighed. "I am not an enemy of friendship."A-Drei looked up at him with his disturbed expression. "The Valvrave is out top priority right now. I will overlook any irregularities during this operation. Be sure to capture the Valvrave." Cain stood up. "Blitzendegen." A-Drei and his teammates saluted. "Blitzendegen!"

-000000000000-

Preparations were being made for the students to escape. "Line up by class! Make sure that your student ID neighbors are here too!"Nanami Rion announced. The trains left one by one.

"Everything's gonna be okay. So please follow the instructions of the soldiers!" Haruto announced in the mic. Hikari stood beside him with an extremely disturbed expression. "Haruto-kun, can we really escape safely?" one girl asked him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you with that robot." He assured. "Then it's gonna be okay." "We are counting on you, Haruto!" All the students cheered.

Saki, Shoko and Aina were passing by, carrying Kibukawa in a stretcher. "Why is he cooperating?" Saki asked. "To avoid unnecessary fighting." answered Shoko smiling. "That's so much like him." "You know him well." said Saki. Shoko looked at her a little surprised and then looked down with a sad expression. "Shoko-san and Haruto-san have known each other since they were kids." Aina explained. "Huh?" Saki looked away. Shoko looked down with a sad expression.

-000000000000-

Takahi was heading towards the student council room. She saw a girl and a boy were standing near a staircase. "You two there." she called out. They looked up at her. "Get going already." Takahi ordered. "Hai." said the boy and they moved down a little disappointed. "To the first cable car platform." Takahi added.

Takahi entered the student council room and asked, "Where is Satomi?" "President is on the phone." answered Iori Kitagawa, the vice president of the student council informed. "On the phone? Now?" Takahi exclaimed. "The president is busy." Iori retorted. "Right. Head over to the cable car already." Takahi said them and left.

"Who died and made her the queen?" Iori said in a disgusted voice. "She is always like that." Youhei Onai replied.

-000000000000-

"Enemy is on the doorstep! You have to get out of that room! Are you even listening?" Satomi was calling his sister, Akira Renbokouji. "They are gonna leave us behind!" The pink haired girl was trying to hack something. "You are the most annoying brother ever." she said. "This is war! We can't-" Satomi was cut off as Akira cut off the line. "Huh? Hey! Hello? Hello?"

-000000000000-

"Don't worry, there is space for everyone! The ARUS will help us. Don't push." Haruto looked at Hikari; he had noticed that Hikari was disturbed from a very long time. "What's wrong Hikari? Why do you look so disturbed?" Haruto asked her a little worried. Hikari looked up at Haruto with the disturbed expression. "The microphone." Hikari said. Haruto suddenly realized it and looked down at the microphone. He recalled what L-Elf said. _"The microphone."_ "The microphone." he repeated.

"His prophecy. It is becoming true." "What… are you telling Hikari?" Hikari said, "The fact does not change that he is a super-brained Dorssian military spy soldier. He will accomplish what he wants. I have a feeling…" Hikari looked up at Haruto, with a worried expression, "…he will come back."

-000000000000-

"Given their current effective, their only reasonable opinion is retreat. If they want the escape to go smoothly, they will use a student." L-Elf was sitting in one of the floors of the module with a wire in his hand and plans in his mind."Influence. Idealism. Obedience. The answer to that is… Tokishima Haruto."

Suddenly the alarm went on. The announcement was made. "The Dorssian prisoner has escaped! He is 177cm tall, silver haired, male, 17 years old! Apprehend him on sight! I repeat! The Dorssian prisoner has escaped! He is 177cm tall, silver haired, male, 17 years old! Apprehend him on sight!"

"It seriously took them 15 minutes to notice? Proficiency level: E."

-000000000000-

"It's just one boy! Corner him!" The commander ordered from the main ship while several splicers flew out of it.

-000000000000-

The ARUS soldiers ran everywhere. They were in a hurry to find L-Elf. L-Elf went to the corner of the floor and jumped down. The soldiers noticed him. "A student!" "That is L-Elf!" They all started shooting him. "Shoot! Shoot!" They kept on shooting. However, none of the bullet could even touch him. The wire which was tied to his hand tore off.

And as he went down and down, each floor automatically blasted in succession and finally he landed down onto one floor, by swiftly rolling down.

-000000000000-

"He broke out?!" The commander was surprised. "All units to arms! Send in the backup too! "

-000000000000-

Soldiers wearing fireproof suits advanced with fire guns towards L-Elf's direction. L-Elf was hiding behind a door. L-Elf pressed a button and the door closed. The soldiers were shocked. The door behind them opened and they were all sucked out into the space.

A number of splicers went towards that direction and fired at the door. Almost in an instant, missiles started firing towards the splicers automatically. The splicers tried to dodge them but one by one in succession they were all destroyed.

The commander was sweating after watching the scene from the ship. "Impossible! I sent two hundred after him! That's a whole company!" His aide reminded him, "Have you forgotten his nickname?" "The One-Man Army…" he said.

-000000000000-

"My physical and mental capacities are what they should be. There are no abnormalities." L-Elf checked himself. "He was the irregularity."

-000000000000-

"Is there anyone still here? It's time to leave!" Haruto searched inside the school building, if anyone was left behind. Hikari accompanied him. She was still rather disturbed about what L-Elf said. They passed by a soft board Haruto stopped and looked at it. Hikari too stopped and had a look at it. There were some pictures of their past school year activities. Haruto particularly looked at the picture in which he, Hikari, Shoko, Kyuma and Aina were present.

"Memories, huh?" Hikari said in a melancholic voice. Haruto looked at her. "We really never know how times pass by. And neither do we know what will happen when it will happen. I really thought that the good times had just started when I came up to the high school. The past year was the best year of my life ever. I made friends; which I could never make in any of my past schools. We had fun. Yet, I have such an ill luck that I really don't have the fate of spending good times." Hikari smiled sadly and said all of these in a melancholic tone.

Haruto was very well aware why Hikari was saying that. "Hikari, don't push yourself too much. Don't blame yourself for anything. Who knows what might happen next?" Haruto put his hand over her head and caressed her hair, trying to comfort her. "I cannot really guarantee you what might happen next, however, there might be good times waiting for you in future." Haruto smiled at Hikari. That smile really worked like a miracle. And it was rather like an infectious disease. It made Hikari smile too. "Perhaps, you are right."

-000000000000-

The students were all standing in the playground. Aina noticed Saki was standing in front of her. "Um, Rukino-san." she called Saki. Saki looked back at her. "Th-Thank you." she said. "For what?" Saki asked. "Back then…" She recalled how Saki pulled her towards the ventilator. "You dragged me along when I was just standing there in shock." "I should be thanking you." Saki smiled. Aina was surprised. "And… Hikari too. You two were the only ones who treated me as a normal person." Aina just blinked.

-000000000000-

"This might be the last time we see It." said Kyuma looking at the school building. "Stop being so gloomy." said Takahi. "But…"

Shoko looked back at the school building. A wind blew over. Then she noticed someone wandering around inside the school. "There's someone inside!" she said. "It must be Haruto." said Marie turning around. "He said he'd go look around to see if anybody is still there." "No, it wasn't him!" said Shoko. "Then it might be Hikari. She accompanied him as well." said Marie. "No, it is not her either." She ran to the building. "Oi, Shoko!" Marie called after her.

-000000000000-

More splicers were being mage ready to launch. And they launched. "We will dock at Module 77!" The commander ordered. "But we still haven't caught the prisoner!" said his aide. "We can't delay the evacuation operation any further!" He said her.

The splicers and the ARUS ship enter the Module.

-000000000000-

Haruto and Hikari enter a class. Hikari got worked up over L-Elf's words again. "Earthquake. The next is earthquake… that is what he said." Hikari looked disturbed. Haruto smiled nervously. "But we are in space."

"Tokishima Haruto, that's you?" Haruto and Hikari turned back to see it was Raizo. "You are… Yamada-kun?" Haruto asked. "That's "Thunder" to you!" He said. "Hand over the robot to me." He advanced towards Haruto. "I will avenge Nobu. I don't care where you idiots run off to." "You can't do that. Its-" but Haruto was cut off. "So you wanna take all the glory, huh?!" Raizo caught hold off Haruto by his collar and pulled him up. "Leave Haruto. Just leave him!" Hikari rebuked. But Raizo paid no heed. "We're escaping all together! We all have to survive!" Haruto said. "Heck all you excuses!" Raizo shouted.

-000000000000-

Shoko ran into the school corridors, searching for that person. "He was somewhere around here…" Shoko looked at the end of the corridor. There was a closed door outside which a dim green light was on. She ran towards that direction.

She opened the door and saw inside the room a small tent sort of thing made of cardboard boxes and thick curtains. Shoko could not figure it out.

She entered the base through the small opening. She saw a pink haired girl doing something in a big computer. Shoko entered and went behind her.

She was doing something which showed rejection everywhere until suddenly there showed an access network point. This opened the conversation between some people. "Got it!" exclaimed Akira. The voices said. "No sign of life! No heat source detected! Gate secured! Update security level!" Shoko could not understand much.

-000000000000-

"Reconfirm." The ARUS ship entered the Module from underside. "Path clear!" "The path is clear." "We were worried for nothing?" the commander wondered. The ship was just about to enter the sea when L-Elf pulled the strings. A gas bomb busted in front of the ship and the splicers.

"Smoke? They are attacking!" said the commander. "Fall back! I repeat! Fall back!"

The ship crashed against the walls of the inner side of the Module. The splicers crashed against the ship and the Module and blasted. The ship got stranded.

-000000000000-

Haruto, Hikari and Raizo felt the heavy tremor. "The earthquake? No way!" Haruto was surprised. "The earthquake!" Hikari was terror stricken. "It is happening! The prophecy!"

-000000000000-

Everything was falling apart in Akira's room. Akira held her computers with her hand so that she might not fall. Shoko crouched down tightly. There was a strange doll in front of her. Suddenly something fell on top of it and it started making noise and jumping about. Akira looked back to see a girl was peeking in.

-000000000000-

"You're stranded?!" Figaro was horrified to get the news via phone call.

"Yes. We can't guarantee a safe evacuation." Came the reply from other side. "So we are locked in?" Figaro was sweating. Then he looked up. The students stared making a racket.

"Is it true that we are stuck in?" asked Takahi. The students started panicking. "Can't you tell us something?"

-000000000000-

"What happened?" Raizo, Haruto and Hikari went up to the window. They saw that the students were all panicking. "Panic." Said Haruto. "The third one… it came true…" Hikari was sweating. "The next is… 3:14…" said Hikari trembling.

-000000000000-

"It's the Dorssian prisoner!" Yusuke panicked. "Calm down!" said Kyuma. "The prisoner is alone!" "He is also not your average guy!" said Yusuke. All the students panicked, shouted making a racket.

"Everyone, calm down! Don't run!" Nanami tried to calm everyone down, but she failed.

-000000000000-

"The microphone…. Earthquake…. Panic…." Haruto repeated. "3:14… 3:14… the next is 3:14…" Hikari trembled. Haruto looked at her and then at the clock. Only half a minute was left to be 3:14.

Raizo turned to see someone standing at the door. "You!" Raizo groaned and then ran towards the door. Haruto turned towards the window. Hikari still kept her eyes towards the door.

-000000000000-

"Is it true? Did you hear it from ARUS?" Aina asked frightened.

"No! I heard it from a student!" replied Yusuke.

"A student? Who?" Kyuma asked.

-000000000000-

"3:14…" "The answer is… behind me." Haruto whispered.

Hikari trembled as she recognized the face of the person at the door.

-000000000000-

"It was him! He told me!" Yusuke pointed towards the room where Haruto stood.

-000000000000-

Raizo fell down. And L-Elf entered the room. Hikari gasped. Haruto looked back.

"Plan D7 complete." L-Elf said coolly. "L… Elf…" said Hikari. "You are the answer?" Haruto questioned.

"Let us make a contract, Tokishima Haruto." He said. "What?" Haruto and Hikari said in unison. "We will bring revolution to Dorssia." L-elf ended.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **And that's the third chapter for you all. Here starts the revolution story. And also the coming chapters are going to be mysterious from Hikari's point of view. There will be a lot of mysteries in Hikari's life.**

 **Also L-Elf will take an interest in her (of course from his selfish point of view for her intelligence and not for any feelings or so).**

 **Well, see you in the next chapter. Please review.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana**


	4. The Hostage is Valvrave

**Author's Note**

 **And here is the next chapter for you all folks. Sorry for the late update. I was having my exams. Won't kill much time of yours. So let's begin. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Not proofread.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Kakumeiki Valvrave.**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Chapter four – The Hostage is Valvrave.

"We just received the master plans from the military command. For half a year, we'll use our armed forces and simply defend our borders." The president of ARUS lectured in a meeting. "During that time, we will pour all our resources into mass-producing this weapon."

"JIOR's weapon?" said one of the ministers. "It _did_ plow through the Dorssian forces with surprising ease!" said another minister. "We can easily hold out for half a year." "We ought to fight if there is a chance of winning."

"Please vote." 37 approved and 0 objected. "As soon as we get our hands on JIOR's secret weapon, ARUS will enter total war with Dorssia" The president announced.

-000000000000-

Hikari, Haruto and L-Elf stood face to face. "We will bring revolution to Dorssia." said L-Elf. "The very foundations of the world need to be changed." "Aren't you a Dorssian soldier?" Haruto asked. "Using your power and the Valvrave, my revolution can come about five years ahead of schedule. First, talk to Senator Figaro. You need to get in contact with the President-" "Shit you." said Haruto. "You're my enemy! You _killed_ me!"

 _What is he up to? What the hell is he thinking?_ Hikari thought. "Yet you've got no other choice. Of course, your actions won't go unrewarded. I shall save this school. And your girl, too." Haruto gasped at what L-Elf said. "Huh?!" Hikari was surprised. _Did he just say he would… save his girl? Does that means…. he has a soft side?_ Hikari thought.

-000000000000-

That strange doll started making noise. "We can't do anything! It's completely blocked!" The conversation continued. "Do you mean we are locked in?! Wait for the engineering units!" Akira looked at Shoko and Shoko looked back at her. Akira panicked. She started throwing stuffs at Shoko, whatever she got at hand, she kept on throwing it at her.

"Hey! Stop!" said Shoko. One of the things hit the doll and it stopped. "Wait! Stop!" Akira kept on throwing things at her. "Hey! Wait! That transmis-" But a can hit Shoko's face and she went out of her base and covered her forehead with her hands and rolled on the ground. "Ouch! My head! It hurts!" She cried.

Akira was still breathing heavily out of panic. Shoko sat up and then looked at the opening to Akira's base. Still rubbing her head for a while then she asked, "Are you from Sakimori? What was that transmission?"

Akira covered herself with a blanket. "Um… are you…" Shoko was advancing towards the entrance. "Don't tell anyone!" Akira said frightened out of her wits. Shoko gasped. Akira was trembling with fear. "Don't tell anyone about me…"

-000000000000-

"This isn't the time to argue about ideals." said L-Elf. "To protect that which you hold dear, you must stain your hands, Tokishima Haruto." Haruto looked at him with a disgusted expression. However, Hikari was thinking something else. _What he said right now… it really cannot be said by a person totally devoid of feelings. That means… he does have a soft spot. But what could it be? I am sure… he too… has a kind side._ Hikari suddenly looked at him with a soft look.

L-Elf had noticed the girl from the very beginning. The same girl; who had the knowledge about the different mechas especially, the Valvrave. He also noticed her change in expression. _A softie, huh?_ L-Elf thought.

Then Haruto looked out of the window. He saw two helicopters carrying the Valvrave away. "The Valvrave!" He ran to the window. "Right! I can use it to free the ship and -" "Don't even try." Immediately L-Elf said. Haruto looked back at him. "Making an agreement with me is your only gateway to the future." said L-Elf. Hikari had snapped out of it and was thinking of Haruto's idea. "We can't know unless we try!" Haruto shouted. _Is Haruto's idea worth a try? But… politicians are despicable. Maybe… I should stick to Haruto's ideal for the time._ Hikari thought.

"My predictions are prophecies. Was a single bit of it wrong?" L-Elf asked. Haruto groaned. Hikari gasped. _Indeed. What all he said became true. His predictions_ _ **are**_ _prophecies._ Hikari was in a dilemma. "I… I've decided to protect them myself." said Haruto with a determined look. "Even if I've got to use that cursed power."

L-Elf shook his head. "You are going to make the contract with me. When the time comes show me this sign." L-Elf made a V sign with his fingers. "I will save you." He ended. Hikari looked confused. _Does he mean peace or victory?_ Haruto looked irritated. ""Peace", my foot! How can you even pick that sign?" Haruto simply walked out. Hikari followed him quickly. He looked at the two retreating figures. Then he looked at his fingers. ""Peace"? He is on a completely different wavelength."

-000000000000-

The Valvrave was placed on the school playground. Hikari and Haruto came running. "Figaro-san!" Haruto called him. "Ah, Haruto-kun!" Both the siblings looked up to see a man entering the Valvrave. "This guy is our ace. He shot down seven units in a row over the Andaman sea." said Figaro looking at the man getting on the Valvrave.

Hikari's eyes grew and constricted _. Oh no! If that man gets on the Valvrave the secret will be out. We all will be taken in as lab rats!_ "No, please don't! It is dangerous!" Haruto pleaded. "Soldiers deal in danger." Figaro answered. "Stop! You must not get in it!" Haruto shouted. The soldier got in. Hikari was trembling with fear. _The injection is not compatible for normal humans…_

"A guide program?' the soldier said. "Good one, JIOR." he laughed and pointed at it. "They even put a cute girl in the dashboard." Another man was recording from above. "Can you see, okay?" The others were seeing it through a digital screen. Haruto looked annoyed and Hikari was in fear. "Oh crap…. Don't touch it! It's cursed!" Haruto shouted. _If he presses the yes button…._ Hikari thought.

"What's the program?" said the soldier. _As a result of incompatibility…_ Hikari was freaked out to see the man press yes. The screen showed error in red and Pino displayed the 'You Mistake'. _The injection will dissolve his body!_ Hikari was scared out of her wits as she saw the same happen. As the substance was injected in the person's body his body started dissolving and soon his mask was covered with blood. The soldier screamed.

"That didn't happen for me." Haruto was shocked as well as the others were. The other man who was recording was called down. "This is bad! Get down!" "But why?" Haruto looked up and whispered. Then again the ground shook.

-000000000000-

The Dorssian forces started attacking the Module again. "Their defenses consist of a single battle cruiser and its accompanying battalion spread out in a plane." Kriemhild said and advanced toward Cain. "We outnumber them one to fourteen. Our victory is assured." She ended. "The question isn't whether we win. It's how we win." Cain gave a wicked smile.

-000000000000-

"What's going on?!" Figaro asked one of the soldiers. "I thought the Dorssians were supposed to arrive way later! They are the ones who attacked, right?!" Figaro was far more than angry. Haruto looked at the dead soldiers. "Politicians…" Haruto looked at Hikari as she whispered, "… are despicable." She had a look of hatred in her eyes. Just then both of them heard Figaro, "Very well. Let's just leave the students behind." Haruto gasped and looked at Figaro and Hikari's anger became even more prominent.

Figaro made a phone call, "Prepare a fast vessel for me at the lower dock. We are getting out of here, even if it just us and the robot."

-000000000000-

"We are getting out of here, even if it just us and the robot. Yeah, who cares about the students?" The transmission was heard by Shoko from Akira's device. "On the double!"

"Seriously…" Shoko was shocked.

-000000000000-

Haruto ran toward Figaro and Hikari slowly walked in that direction. "You said we'd get out of here together!" Haruto shouted. "We really did come here to save you. You are just not number one on the priority list." Figaro said and moved the receiver of the phone to and fro in front of Haruto. "Only people with too much time or money on their hands do volunteer work, you know? It's just a game for gratitude." "Figaro-san… why?" Haruto was shocked. "It's up to us whether you get saved or not." He looked a Haruto with spiteful expression. Haruto was angered.

"I knew it. Rather I should have known it." They all looked at the brunette. "You politicians are nothing but despicable creatures! You are just a bunch of selfish people who always play dirty for you own benefit and get your hands clean! You show yourselves to be very good men who always help the common people, but from inside you are just as horrifying as you can be! You are like a golden chest filled with worms and filth inside!" Hikari was disgusted and raged at Figaro. Haruto was astonished to see Hikari so angry, even though he was so himself but Hikari very rarely got angry. Hikari was furious and fuming at that man.

"You really seem to have lot of guts to say all that huh, little girl. But that is very much true." Figaro merely shrugged. "Shit you!" Haruto was about to jump at him but was stopped by the soldiers. "At this point?!" Haruto bit one of the soldiers but nothing happened. "Huh? So it doesn't work until I bite the skin?" Haruto was confused. "Haruto no! Don't do that!" Hikari warned him. "You little prick!" The soldier who was bit by Haruto hit him hard and he landed on the ground. "Onii-chan!" Hikari ran to him and kneeled beside him. "How dare you!" She literally growled at the soldier and gave him such a look as a wild tigress would give when some other wild beast tries to hurt her cub. She gave them all a look as if she would tear them apart. Somehow, her look made the other soldiers a little frightened.

But Figaro merely said, "Hey, easy on the goods. He's coming with us research material and all that." Haruto sat up. "You liar! You are an adult! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?!" He shouted. "Nope. I'm an adult after all." Figaro answered coldly.

But before anyone could figure out anything Hikari charged towards Figaro and kicked him hard on his stomach, hard enough for him to land straight on the ground. She growled fiercely, "You monsters! Don't you even dare to look at Haruto! How dare you treat him like a lab rat!" Figaro sat up rubbing his stomach. "You little witch! Get her!" He ordered his men. The soldiers charged towards her. Surprisingly enough, she managed to punch and kick the soldiers hard enough to get them away. Alas! One of the soldiers hit her behind her head and instantly she fell unconscious. "Hikari!" "Take these kids over. They are really troublesome." Figaro ordered.

-000000000000-

"Everyone, please don't worry! We checked and the quakes earlier came from a malfunction in the artificial gravity system. As soon as the maintenance work is complete, we'll proceed with the evacuation." Figaro announced.

-000000000000-

"As soon as the maintenance work is complete, we'll proceed with the evacuation. Please be Patient." "He is lying." said Shoko, listening to him from the school building. "That guy is lying!" Shoko put her hand to her hair, "What should I do?" She started crippling her skirt. "What am I supposed to do?" Suddenly an idea came to her.

-000000000000-

I one of the faculty rooms Haruto and Hikari were kept as prisoners. Both of their hands were tied tightly. While Hikari was unconscious Haruto was in his senses, thus his mouth was tied up. Suddenly Haruto's phone rang. Haruto struggled to get his phone. The soldier standing on guard there, got his phone out. It was Shoko who was calling. He disconnected it.

-000000000000-

Shoko gasped and took a look at her phone. It showed _Call Ended_. I guess we did have a fight…" She sadly whispered. "Shoko!" Someone called her name. She turned to see it was Kyuma. "I've been looking for you! The Building's supposed to-" "Senpai…" "Huh?" "We are in a huge trouble."

-000000000000-

In the student council room, many of them gathered to discuss the matter.

"I hereby declare the 14th emergency meeting of the student council open." Announced Satomi. "ARUS is lying to us." Shoko said immediately. "Why would they?" Satomi asked her. "You have any proof?" Takahi asked. "I overheard a military transmission!" She said. "All of ARUS transmissions are encoded using state of the art encryption. There is no 'overhearing' it" said Yuusuke. "But I…" However Shoko thought of what the magenta haired girl said. _"Don't tell anyone!"_ "I just…" "Dismissed then." said Takahi. "Yeah, the emergency meeting is dismissed." Said Satomi and stood up. "Please wait! You have to believe me!" exclaimed Shoko leaning against the table. "If I had to believe someone, it would be ARUS." said Satomi. "They are gonna run away and leave us behind!" cried Shoko. "They will steal the robot and make a break for it." "We are leaving the Module as soon as the artificial gravity is fixed." Said Satomi. "We'll listen if you have any proof." added Takahi.

Everyone started leaving. Shoko was thinking how to make them believe it. Then she thought of something. Suddenly she started stripping. She opened her blazer. Then she opened up her bow. Then she stared unbuttoning her shirt. Satomi squealed. "Sashinami-san, what are you doing?" Takahi demanded. "I'm not lying!" Said Shoko unbuttoning her shirt. "Shoko-san, don't!" Aina tried to stop her. "Let me go! I must prove I'm telling the truth!" She said blushing a little. "But why are you undressing?" Exclaimed Aina. "No idea what's going on." said Saki in her deadpan voice.

"It's so you'll believe me!" She shouted. "It's vulgar." said Aina. "I don't lie!" Shouted Shoko. "Okay, I get it." Satomi said half covering his face. The looked at him. "I get it, I get it." He repeated. "Really? You believed it right? You believed it?" Shoko asked. "Yeah, just put your clothes back on." he said turning his face away and closing his eyes. "Yeah!" Shoko rejoiced. "Have you gone crazy?" Saki said in an irritated way. "But it worked out." Marie smiled.

-000000000000-

"Dear ARUS Soldiers, we are here to express our feelings of utmost gratitude." said Takahi. "Huh?" "Feelings?" "Yes, feelings." she said.

On the other hand Shoko and the others did the sneaky part. "Get a move on it, while her majesty distracts them." said Yuusuke. Kyuma peeked out to see them. Then went in through one of the vents. "Let's find proof that they are lying. Then if we may…" said Kyuma. Shoko nodded in approval.

"JIOR's Sakimori Public High School Anthem. Everyone sing." Takahi said and everyone who came along with her got started.

 _Let us journey past the sun, to the capital of dawn._

 _The world below us shall bask in our radiance._

 _A new world and new experiences._

 _One day our noble dreams shall be reality._

 _We are the star that lights the twilight._

-000000000000-

 _We are the star that lights the twilight._

Raizo came back to his senses in the classroom where L-Elf knocked him down. "What the heck?" He said confused.

-000000000000-

 _Sing to the world, brave flowers of wasteland._

The students sang. Figaro saw them from above. He laughed. "Look at how spirited the students are." he said. One of the soldiers came to him and said, "Preparations are complete, sir." "Okay, take Tokishima Haruto and Tokishima Hikari. We'll leave as soon as they are done."

 _Sing, crimson flowers._

-000000000000-

 _Sing, wherever you may find yourself._

Haruto still struggled. "Hai. Hai. Understood." The soldier there spoke in the phone. The he disconnected it and said. "We are leaving, Tokishima Haruto." Haruto gasped, sweat drops forming around his forehead. He looked at his sister who was still unconscious.

-000000000000-

Shoko, Yuusuke and Kyuma crawled in through the vent. "How did you find this way Otamaya-kun?" Shoko asked him. "Every year the girls use those rooms in the gymnasium to change before the Miss Sakimori Beauty Contest." He replied. "Wait, what?" Shoko was shocked.

-000000000000-

The soldier had just knelt down when he heard strange noises coming overhead. "What?" Both he and Haruto looked up. He aimed his gun at the place where the noise came from. Hikari was returning to her consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes. "Nani?" Just then the vent broke off and Shoko, Kyuma and Yuusuke fell on the soldier. "Kyaaa!" "Ohhhhh!" "Ahhhh!" Hikari snapped off at the successive noises. "What?" Haruto looked at them in shock.

Another of the soldiers turned towards them, "You little-" however he was cut off as several bullets were fired nearby him by Yuusuke. Yuusuke gave a awkward laugh and said in a meek voice, "It's real!"

Hikari sat up with her hands tied up. Kyuma untied her hands. "Are you all right Hikari?" He asked. "Hai… Kyuma… senpai…" she said. Shoko kneeled down near Haruto. "Haruto?! Haruto!" She exclaimed and then leaned near him and untied the cloth from his mouth. Haruto breathed heavily as the cloth was untied from his mouth. And then he said, "Shoko, arigatou." "You two had been tied up this whole time?" Shoko asked him. "I thought that was the reason why you came." said Haruto a little surprised.

Shoko's eyes grew wide. She whispered, "So that's why you didn't pick up…" "Huh?" Shoko snapped out. "N-Never mind! Forget it." Haruto gave her a little worried look. She smiled to herself. "How silly of me." She said and then gave a small laugh.

-000000000000-

Figaro clapped standing on the tank. "Thank you for that wonderful song!" He said. "I'm embarrassed this is all we could offer to our saviors." Said Takahi. "Next we'll-" However she was cut off by Figaro. "I appreciate your sentiments, but time is running short." "But we'd really love you to see this." pleaded Takahi. "I apologize. You can say your thanks some other time." said Figaro to the students. Then he said to the soldier beside him under his breath, "Hey, get moving." "Please wait!" Requested Takahi. "Didn't you hear what I said?" He asked in suppressed tone.

"Don't let them fool you!" Everyone looked up at one of the balcony of the gym. It was Haruto. "Everyone, ARUS just want to leave us behind and run!" He shouted out. A hubbub broke out among the students. "Huh? Is that true?" "But they came to save us!" "No way." "How can it be?"

"That's not true, right, Figaro-san?" Nanami asked. Figaro smiled haughtily. "Hey you old man!" He turned to see Raizo standing in front of his tank. "Is what he said true?" All the students started questioning. "You'll save us right?" "ARUS is justice, right?" "Senator…" the soldier behind him whispered. "Call me Moses." He said. "Huh?" The soldier exclaimed. He got a sub-machine gun from inside the tank and said, "I'm gonna split the sea of your students before your eyes." And then he started firing at Raizo. One of the bullets hit arm and he fell down.

All the students screamed and shouted and started running haphazardly. "No way…" Nanami just stood there. "Everyone, take shelter in the school quick!" exclaimed Takahi. "Yamada-san! Yamada-san!" Aina exclaimed as she tried to help him. "Out of the way, or you might get lead poisoning!" said Figaro in a cool manner.

"He showed his true colors!" said Kyuma angrily. "That man is a despicable liar!" Hikari said in a cold and angry manner. "How dare he shoot at the students!" Haruto turned to see the Valvrave was being taken somewhere by a vehicle. "The Valvrave!" He exclaimed and ran towards the other side of the balcony. "Haruto!" Shoko exclaimed. "Haruto, wait!" Hikari called out to him and then ran to where he went. He jumped off the balcony onto the Valvrave. Hikari to did so. Both of them landed on top of the Valvrave.

The two soldiers looked at them. "You brat!" "It's mine!" Haruto growled at them. "Got lost, kid!" One of the soldiers ran towards Haruto. They struggled and fell of the Valvrave onto the vehicle stage. "Haruto?!" Hikari exclaimed clutching onto the Valvrave. "Hey, are you okay?" asked the other soldier. Haruto's body fell unconscious. The other soldier stood up. "Huh?" "Get off the car?" He said and started shooting towards the direction of the one standing on the Valvrave. "Wait, what the hell are you doing?" Asked the other soldier, surprised. He shot again. "Fast." And the soldier jumped off the vessel.

Hikari realized it was Haruto. She slid down the Valvrave and ran towards 'Haruto'. "Haruto, are you all right?" She asked. "Hai." He nodded. Then he looked at 'his' hand where he had bit the soldier. "The possession thing only works when you bite directly on the skin. Biting over any clothes won't work." said Hikari. "I see. I understand it now, a little bit more I guess." He said. _But…_

-000000000000-

Satomi was sitting on the ground in a total hopeless state. Iori knelt down beside him. Takahi tried to pull him up by his arm. "Get up, Satomi." "It's all over…" He said. "We are up against an entire army…" Takahi was bugged off with his attitude. With a disgusted expression she slapped him hard. "Uh…" "You said you'll stay at the top till you graduated!" She shouted at him. Satomi had even a more helpless expression.

-000000000000-

Saki and Aina helped Raizo as he was shot. "You are not even friends." she said Aina. "But…" Aina said in her soft voice. Raizo held his injured hand with the other.

-000000000000-

"Let's just leave the students and-" But Figaro was cut off as the Valvrave came and landed just in front of them. "Put your weapons down! Quick!" Haruto commanded from inside the Valvrave. "Okay." said Figaro and all of them threw off their gun and put their hands up. "All of you there too!" He commanded again to the ones who did not obey him. But they put their guns down too and put their hands up.

All the students started cheer Haruto for their victory again. "Haruto saved us again." said Kyuma smiling. "It's all right. Haruto won't ask for money like you." Joked Shoko turning her head towards him. "I don't take money from friends." said Kyuma putting one of his hands over his waist and waving the other. Yuusuke was recording the scene.

"Now we are safe, right?" said Nanami smiling a little relieved. However, someone said, "No, you all are not." Everyone turned towards that direction. It was L-Elf. "The situation hasn't changed whatsoever it might be." He said.

"Him again?" Haruto looked at him angrily from the Valvrave.. "L-Elf!" Exclaimed Hikari standing beside him, clutching onto the pilot seat.

"This module is already surrounded by the Dorssian Fleet." Said L-Elf. "No way!" Exclaimed Takahi. "A second-year? How would he know?" Satomi asked to no one in particular.

"If they lied about the artificial gravity malfunction, then how do you explain the earthquake?" He asked.

"He is right…" said Yuusuke.

"If it was caused by the ship crashing in the dock, we'd have only felt one quake." said Takahi to herself. "Are you saying it was an enemy attack?" Asked Satomi.

 _What is he trying to do by scaring everyone like this?_ Thought Hikari.

"All of JIOR except this module is already occupied by Dorssia." said L-Elf raising his hand up and pointing his finger up. Then he turned. "Basically, they took all your families as hostages." He completed.

"Hostage?" Said Saki to herself.

"No way…" Nanami was worried.

"But… Dorssia would do something like that…" said Takahi worried. "Then what should we do?" Satomi asked.

"It's still not too late to surrender!" Exclaimed Yuusuke. Shoko looked at him surprise. "Huh!"

"Oka-chan…" Aina cried _._ Raizo groaned in pain.

Haruto and Hikari looked at him through the Valvrave. L-Elf smiled and Showed him the V-sign again. "The sign…" gasped Haruto. "His contract… that's what he wants." Whispered Hikari in a grave voice loud enough for Haruto to hear.

L-Elf smiled. _Tokishima Haruto, you will choose me._ "His prophecies came true once again!" Hikari exclaimed in a worried manner. Haruto looked disturbed.

-000000000000-

Shoko was thinking again. She was crumbling her skirt. Haruto looked at him totally disturbed. L-Elf looked at him. Hikari again fell in a dilemma.

Shoko clenched her skirt tightly. Haruto was groaning when suddenly, "Haruto!" He looked on the other side to see Shoko running. "Shoko?"

"We are surrounded by Dorssia." Groaned Kyuma. "We can't trust ARUS." Said Takahi. "What should we do then?" Aina was gravely worried. "We should surrender. We did what we could." said Yuusuke. "I don't want to die." "We should surrender." "Dammit!" "ARUS can take on Dorssia."

"It's gonna be all right!" Someone exclaimed. Everyone looked up to see it was Shoko. She stood on the palm of the Valvrave. "We won't let Dorssia lay a finger on our families!" She shouted. L-Elf looked up at her. _What is she thinking?_ Thought Hikari. "It's much more easier to say than to do!" Exclaimed Yuusuke. "They have hostages! They can blackmail us!" said Satomi standing up. "Then we should blackmail them back!" she said. "What?" L-Elf said calmly. _Huh? Blackmail?_ Thought Hikari utterly confused.

"If they do something to our families, we'll hand over this robot to ARUS!" Shoko exclaimed. L-Elf gasped. "Nani?" Hikari was shocked. "That threat will never-" However Satomi stopped halfway realizing something. "That robot could turn the tide of war." said Yuusuke looking at it. "Uhh…" Aina seemed confused putting her forefinger over the corner of her glasses. "So the robot will be our hostage?" pondered Takahi. "That might actually work!" Kyuma cheered up. All the students cheered up. "It's gonna work!" "I like it." "I never even thought of that!"

"You, the ARUS Senator there!" Shoko called upon Figaro. "We can't let you take the robot. But fight with us!" She said. Figaro was surprised. "No way!" He said. "You can't have everything your way!" "Then we'll give the robot to Dorssia!" She threatened him. "What?!" Figaro was shocked. "Glad to have you on our side, Senator." Shoko bowed to him. Figaro groaned. _A fake threat huh? It is quite a good idea, but…_ Hikari was a little doubtful about the idea.

"Uh, but then…" Nanami was confused. "Neither Dorssia nor ARUS can make a move against us." Smiled Takahi. "Our families are safe!" Exclaimed Yuusuke. "ARUS will be our ally." Aina looked happy. "You are amazing Shoko!" "Nice one! We are saved!" L-Elf gave a very calculative look.

"Shoko… you are…" Haruto looked at her with a smile. Shoko turned back to Haruto and showed a V-sign and smiled. Haruto beamed back at her.

-000000000000-

Firing and fighting was going on between Dorssia and ARUS in the space near the Dyson Sphere. The splicers near the module dock were all destroyed. "The dock is open! WAFFEE, move in!" A-Drei commanded. "Why isn't the Valvrave coming out?" He said to himself. "Chill out, Ouji-sama." said H-Neun. "You mean Lieutenant! That's my rank!" A-Drei answered him back. "Don't you read the net, man?" sighed H-Neun. "L-Elf wasn't the pilot." Suddenly A-Drei's screen showed warning signs.

All the WAFFEE's trying to enter the dock were fired down. Then from the smoke the Valvrave revealed itself. It fired down all the WAFFEE's. It then fired down and slashed down all the other WAFFE's with it's all-purpose weapon, Vurutoga.

"I've never seen that weapon before!" said X-Eins. "Careful." warned H-Neun. The Valvrave flew off. "After him!" A-Drei ordered. And the IDEALs followed him.

Haruto controlled the Valvrave. It ran through one side of the module and slashed off one of its joints. "What is he doing?" A-Drei was confused. "He attacked his own module?" Kriemheld was surprised. "Colonel." Cain did not say a thing but just looked.

-000000000000-

"Guys, let's stop relying on others! We shouldn't rely on others, but stand on our own two legs!" Shoko said everyone through a microphone standing high. "We are independent!"

-000000000000-

Haruto kept on slashing the module joints. "Eyes on me! I'm your enemy!" Shouted X-Eins quite irritated and tried to attack him but missed.

-000000000000-

"We should declare our independence! Our school will become an independent state that can negotiate with Dorssia and ARUS as equals!" Declared Shoko. "That's nonsense! How could a bunch of kids run a state?" Figaro was getting even more angry.

All the students got excited. "Wow!" "We're gonna be our country?" "That sounds fun!"

-000000000000-

The Valvrave kept on dodging all the attacks.

-000000000000-

"Let us vote then." said Marie in her dead tone. "Those who vote in favor of our independence raise your hands!" "I agree!" Aina raised her hand. "Me too!" "Awesome idea!" All the students raised their hands. "Hold on, we should consider this carefully." said Satomi. "Do you see any other option?" asked Takahi and then raised her hand too.

-000000000000-

Finally all the joints of the module were broken and then Haruto flew the Valvrave to the front of the module and gave it a strong push. Haruto shouted with his might. And was finally successful in separating the module.

"He removed the module?" A-Drei was surprised. All the broken debris flew in the space and towards them.

-000000000000-

Everyone in the module rejoiced. Hikari stood somewhere near where L-Elf was standing. "Quite the leader she is." said Hikari to herself. "Just who the hell is that woman?!" She heard L-Elf say in an irritated manner. "She is Sashinami Shoko! The daughter of the president of JIOR!" Answered Nanami. Hikari looked at L-Elf.

"Independence!" "Independence!" "Independence!" "Independence!" "Independence!" All the students chanted together.

L-Elf suddenly started laughing. Hikari was surprised at his reaction. "What is this feeling?" He laughed again. Hikari was even more surprised. "It's been so long since I last laughed." He gave a cocky smile. Hikari overheard what he said. It did not take her more than just seconds to understand that he was thinking something ulterior again. _What is… he thinking?_ She put her hand over her chest. She could feel her heart beating faster. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel that something even more dangerous is coming our way? Is this just the beginning of a revolt? Revolution?_ She gave L-Elf a last look and then looked down and closed her eyes. _Haruto. I just hope everything works out._

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **And that's the fourth chapter for you all. Sorry again for the late update. It might take me more time to give the update for the next chapter, but please bear a little. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana.**


	5. Sakimori Academy Sings

**Author's Note**

 **Hi everyone! Back with a new chapter. It took me longer to update this but believe me, it really is not easy to manage both studies and doing other stuff together. It might take me time to update next chapters because of all my studies and exams so please bear with me and please be patient.**

 **I would like to thank AsamiAiko, Eclipse Sakamaki, Lily Nadesico, LunarRazorblade20, Shiranai Atsune, The Goddess Of War Athena and shadowmagi98 for following my story.**

 **I would like to thank .Rosea, Velairena, dragonngo for favoriting my story.**

 **Special thanks to Eclipse Sakamaki, LunarRazorblade20 and shadowmagi98 for both following and favoriting my story.**

 **Special thanks to Shiranai Atsune, A.K and Lily Nadesico for reviewing my story (cause I hardly get any review T^T).**

 **Anyway let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Kakumeiki Valvrave.**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Chapter five – Sakimori Academy Sings.

The girl sat by a window of her house. She looked much younger than her actual age. In fact, no one would believe in the fact if they got to know that she was actually married. She looked more like a high schooler than a young woman in her early twenties.

She smiled as she looked out of the window. A wind blew lightly and her long brown hair fluttered a little. She gently placed her hand over her womb and gave a gentle smile. "I will always take care of you. I will give you all the care with my utmost heart and soul. I will never let anything happen to you."

"And so will I." She looked up to see a silver haired man standing just by her side. His appearance also seemed younger than his actual age. He placed his hand over her shoulder and smiled. "I will always protect you two. I will never let any harm come to either of you." He said. The girl placed her hand over his and smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She leaned her head and rested it over his chest. He put both his arms around her shoulders as he stood by her side.

"A new life is coming into this world."

-000000000000-

Shoko took up a cup of thick miso in her hand, but in the next moment, she pushed her hand into the rack and…, "Charge!" She threw a whole lot of noodle cups onto the floor as she ran pushing her hands through them. At the end of the corridor, stood Hikari and Haruto with a shopping cart.

Shoko turned to them. "I always wanted to do that." She looked very pleased. Haruto and Hikari had a freaked expression. "You delinquent…" said Haruto. "No manners at all." whispered Hikari shaking her head in disappointment. "Don't you want to try it too? You do, right? I know you do!" Shoko leaned over the cart as she addressed Haruto excitedly. "No, you are the only one, Shoko!" Haruto rebuked. "Oh man." sighed Hikari.

Everyone in the Module 77 were doing whatever they wanted. While some were working. Some were enjoying and the others were fooling around.

 _It's been a week since Shoko declared our independence. While the Dorssian and ARUS armies are busy having a stare-down, a strange, out-of-place peace reigns in Module 77. We established a couple of rules. We are managing so far. Or well, taking advantage of the lack of adults in this Neverland, we are more like enjoying ourselves. Shoko and I are back like we were before, to the point where it's almost disappointing._

-000000000000-

Haruto and Shoko walked with a big trolley as they helped the supply team. As they walked, suddenly Marie walked across them wearing a swimming suit and eating an ice-cream. Marie's attire caused Haruto to blush.

"Damn, it's hot." said Marie while licking her ice-cream as she passed by. "It sure is…" said Shoko. "Isn't that a bit much, though?" Haruto asked looking at the shorter girl.

Then there was a sound of sudden crashing. It was Yusuke. He was driving a bulldozer. "Hey!" he shouted. "Let's use this to load stuff up!" "No license, huh?" said Marie in her usual dead tone. "Who cares?" said Kibukawa from beside the truck scratching his nape. "You guys are both the police and the judges here." And he went away.

"I've been waiting to drive one of these forever!" Yusuke was extremely mirthful. And he pulled two gears together and it went out of control. Panicking, Yusuke started pulling the gears more and more. And it crashed against one of the beams with water pipe and it cause to spray a whole fountain of water to Yusuke. Everyone started laughing at him exception of Marie. "Otamaya!" "What the heck are you doing?" After the spray of water lightened he grinned awkwardly.

Then Shoko was struck with an idea. She ran towards the shower of water and started swirling. "Shoko." "This feels great!" she exclaimed. Haruto blushed as he looked at her. All the other girls ran towards the shower. "Wait for me!" "It's so cold!" "Yay!" All the girls started swirling and turning in the shower. Marie took out her phone and took a few pictures of Shoko and the others. And uploaded it in the work status.

-000000000000-

The student council vice president Iori Kitagawa looked at the pictures and sighed. She looked at Satomi and said, "We're sixty three percent done overall. Clearing of the ruins are a bit behind the schedule. What should we do sensei?" Nanami was rocking her chair. "We should do like, you know, shu shu zuh, that thing, right?" She said with an awkward smile. Everyone gave her an awkward and disappointed expression.

Satomi stood up and looked at his tab. "The resource recovery team is ahead of schedule. We could send some of them over to help with the clean up." Nanami clapped. "No wonder you are the student council president!" She said in a childish manner. Iori looked at him with admiration. Satomi ran his hand over his hair, "Oh, please." Then his eyes went to Nanami's cleavage and he blushed. "It sure is darn hot today." She said while fanning herself with her hand.

"I-it must be because we moved away from the artificial sun." Said Satoumi looking every now and then at her. "The system's working full power so that we won't freeze." said Youhei. Nanami took up the remote of the A.C and switched it on. On it was written 'Set it to 28oC at the most'.

-000000000000-

Down in the chamber the system started heating up.

-000000000000-

 **ARUS White House**

The ministers were discussing things among each other.

"You are going to let yourselves be bullied by _children_?" "They are gathering support though, even among our people." "The elections are coming up soon, so we ought to secure their votes." "They are just kids. We can just sweet-talk them."

The secretary of the president showed him something in a tab. Then he said, "Remember our priorities. The true threat to our country is…" In the big screen flashed a video of the Dorssian military force marching.

-000000000000-

 **Capital of the Dorssian Military Federation**

The soldiers marched with rhythmic synchronization. There were soldiers on the tanks and were saluting. WAFFEs flew in the sky in patterns.

Then there was the fuehrer of Dorssia who stood at the castle. "I ask of you! What is a state? What is that citizens need the most? The answer is "Life"! Without life, liberty and equality are meaningless! Without power, justice and arguments have no hold! State means Power! We must never forget the tragedy of Red Thursday! For the future and the blood of our fallen compatriots, we must bring victory to Dorssia! Blitzendegen!" Fuehrer Amadeus ended. There was applause all around.

-000000000000-

In the Module, while everyone was up to something or the other, Hikari tried to do some sneaky research. She had been to the chamber where the Valvrave was kept and was doing something with her brains.

Hikari got into the cockpit of the Valvrave and switched on the machine. She had a grave expression on. On the screen appeared the OS girl again and was smiling. "The OS. Just as I thought. She must be a Magius." The girl flew around in the screen and waved at Hikari. Hikari tried to switch on the system, however it showed the message:

It is necessary to answer the following question before you start VALVRAVE.

Do you resign as a human being?

YES NO

"Just as I thought. Sacrifice is needed. Relinquishing your humanity." She was offended. "This vessel! It turned my onii-chan into a… I will never forgive you for this!" The girl gave a confused look at Hikari. Then something struck her. "As far as I can recall… there are supposed to be more. Where are they? Are they under the school building?" She looked at the screen. "This is the Unit one, Hito. With an overwhelming power. With different weapons and the Vurutoga, the most unique weapon of this unit." The OS girl gave her another confused look. "Maybe I should try and go underground. There must be something there. It should not be a problem for me to hack the doors open, but…"

Then she suddenly had another thought. _That guy, L-Elf, he still must be in the module. He cannot escape in any way, he's stranded._ Then she thought logically. _The proposal he gave about revolutionizing. It was worth thinking twice. But Haruto denied it. I don't think Haruto was wise enough to deny it. The way we are right now, we really won't stand a chance against the Dorssians if they attack us with the whole army. We really need strategies to fight. Shoko-san thought that threatening them about the Valvrave would play the trick. But I am sure it won't. Politicians can really play dirty without getting their hands so. They might just play along to show they have fallen for it. He is known as the "One Man Army". His predictions and calculations are absolutely perfect. It surely won't be difficult for him to help us. He said he can do it. It will be possible for him. There are people whom I have to protect._

An image of Haruto flashed in her mind. _No, I don't have a choice. I am not strong enough to protect my loved ones alone. He has got no choice either. He is stranded in the module. He is labeled a traitor by his nation. His only way is us. I guess I should try to find him at first. I am sure he would readily agree if I am ready to help him. He must be in the undergrounds._

Then Hikari suddenly blushed. _But why am I actually thinking of him. I know he tried to kill Haruto, yet… why?_ She felt her heartbeat rising again. She felt it clearly as she put her hand over her breast. She breathed heavily again. _Why… does something like this always happen? Whenever I think of him this is what happens? Am I really in…_

Then suddenly her sharp ears caught a sound. She hurriedly switched off the machine. _Footsteps? But whose?_ Hikari thought. She peeked out of the vessel to see it was Kibukawa. _Kibukawa-sensei? What is he doing here?_ Apparently, he hadn't seen Hikari peeking out of the Valvrave. "This is way beyond JIOR's technology. Or humanity's for that matter." Then he said something which made Hikari shocked. "Dr. Tokishima, did you sell your soul to the devil for this?" _How does Kibukawa-sensei knows him?_ Then Hikari thought it would be wise to come out.

Kibukawa saw someone coming out of the Valvrave. He realized the figure to be the sister of the Valvrave pilot. _What is Dr. Tokishima's daughter doing here? What if she has activated it?_ "Tokishima-chan, what are you doing here?" Kibukawa asked in his usual way, taking care not to sound suspicious. Hikari thought that it would be wise for her not to say anything. "Oh sensei, I was actually a little curious about the robot that is why I just came here to see it a little.

Kibukawa knew that Hikari was always interested in technical and robotics matter that is why she came here. "Tokishima-chan maybe you should take a little rest sometimes, you know." he said. Hikari just nodded and advanced towards the door when she saw someone. _Nanami-sensei?_ "Nanami-sensei, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked her as walked out of the chamber. "Oh Hikari-chan, you are here too? Kibukawa-sensei is here, right?" Nanami asked. Hikari nodded. Then she thought, _maybe I shouldn't delay._ And she ran away.

Nanami peeked in, "Sensei…" Kibukawa looked back to see her. "Kibukawa-sensei, you just got out of the hospital! What are you doing?!" She asked him. He looked with his eyes narrowed and then putting his hand behind his head said in a fake cheerful tone, "I'll be sleeping here from today on." "What?!" Nanami exclaimed. "I'll find out what this thing really is." He said under his breath to himself. Then he started smiling again and advanced towards Nanami."As a physics teacher, I can't help but be curious about this thing!" He said again in the fake cheerful tone.

"But you are the oldest person here! And like an actual teacher! You should be the leader!" flustered Nanami. Kibukawa leaned against the side of the door and said, "Nah, that's not me. I'm sure you will do great Nanami-chan." He winked at her and then pressed a switch and the door closed automatically. "That's so irresponsible! Hey! Wait!" And the door closed. "Geez!" She groaned.

-000000000000-

The heat capacity of the module system already crossed 98%. And a caution window appeared.

-000000000000-

L-Elf attached a plug with his hacking device into the socket of an entrance and tried to hack in through his device typing some code. He shut his eyes. He opened the entrance successfully entering the pass code.

The gates opened one by one in succession. He entered and then was shocked to see everything inside. "This is…" Then he noticed another figure nearby. The figure immediately turned towards him. He immediately recognized the girl. The girl said with a little shaken voice, "L…L-Elf… how did you get here?" "Maybe I should ask you the same, Tokishima Hikari." L-Elf said in his cold voice. Then calming down a little she advanced towards L-Elf and stood right in front of him. L-Elf was not able to see through her intentions, much to his chagrin. But then something happened which caused him to smile.

"L…Elf, L-Elf-kun, we need to talk. I have something important to talk to you." said Hikari in a grave tone. A smile crept up in his face and he said, "So, someone seems to be thoughtful, huh?"

-000000000000-

Haruto and the others were riding an electric car. Haruto was having a biscuit when Kyuma showed him his tab. "I set up a page to accept donations." said Kyuma. "Money again?" asked Haruto as he took the tab from him. "Money is important. It lets you get food and medicine." Answered Kyuma. Haruto was seeing the site when Shoko budged in her face to see it too. This made Haruto blush. "It can also get you hire guns." said Kyuma.

"How much have you gathered so far?" Shoko asked. Kyuma got disheartened at the question. He swiped the screen to show the gathered fund. Everyone in the car peeked in to see. The funds collected so far were only 3,414 Yen. Haruto looked at it and then looked up at Kyuma and asked, "You expected more, didn't you?"

Kyuma cried, "If only every one of your followers donated one Yen, we'd have 700 million! And yet… and yet!" he cried even more burying his head into his enclosed hands.

-000000000000-

The heat mark crossed hundred and all electricity went off.

-000000000000-

All the lights went off in the train and they all squealed. The tab fell off from Haruto's hand.

-000000000000-

Akira was working on her computers. Everything went off and went dark. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" She squealed.

-000000000000-

Hikari was walking in one of the school corridors. She was thinking something deeply. Suddenly all the lights went off. "What? What just happened?" She squealed.

-000000000000-

"Don't panic! Call the electricity provider!" said Satomi. "We don't have those anymore." said Youhei.

-000000000000-

L-Elf swiftly ran across the huge chamber.

-000000000000-

Haruto and the others got down the car. Then they all saw it started snowing. "Snow?" Haruto half questioned himself.

-000000000000-

It was dark. And it was snowing everywhere throughout the module.

Raizo tried to jerk open up the Valvrave chamber with a broom where Kibukawa was. However, he managed very little. Kibukawa peeked out. Hikari, Nanami and the others ran there.

"The artificial environment must be malfunctioning. An electric overcurrent in the pulse coil must have caused resonance in the magnetic fields of other systems that confused the central thermometer." Nanami nodded her head without understanding a word. "It's probably trying to set the weather of the entire module to winter at once." "Uh… um..." Nanami was not getting it.

"That means that the interference from the pulse coil-" But Kibukawa was cut off by Hikari. "Then it's happening because of field resonance?" "You got it right Tokishima-chan." said Kibukawa. "You understand it too?" Yusuke asked her. "Yeah, it is not very difficult." she answered. "You know it too, right Otamaya-senpai?" Hikari asked. "Yeah, I really love machines." He answered. "Nerds are amazing." exclaimed Nanami looking at Yusuke. "All pros are nerds at heart." said Yusuke adjusting his glasses. "Then come with me!" Raizo grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him. "You're gonna fix it!" He ordered him. "W…Wait, Hi…Hikari knows about it too." said Yusuke. "Shut up! You coward! Be a man! Do you want to drag a young girl into danger! You are supposed to be her senior!" Raizo dragged him along.

-000000000000-

The tower was quite high. They all climbed up one by one. However, Yusuke was freaked out of his wits. Everyone from below cheered. "We believe in you!" "Good Luck!" "Your brains will save the day!" "Otamaya thanks in advance!" However, Yusuke just stood on the stairs, standing and trembling. "Get your ass in gear already!" Shouted Raizo. "But we are so high up!" Yusuke trembled.

"You are one of the only two people who understand this crap!" Raizo shouted. This statement somehow motivated Yusuke. He stood up. "Hold yourself straight up! You're a man, aren't you?" Raizo motivated him and stared hitting the metal handle. "Ahhh… stop it!" said Yusuke frightened by his actions.

Haruto and Hikari stood down and looked up. Both of them were shivering with cold. "Achhoo…" Haruto sneezed. Hikari looked up at him. "Haruto, did you catch cold? You just sneezed." "I'm alright, Hikari. You don't have to…" But he sneezed again. "Achhoo…" And then he shivered.

-000000000000-

In one of the classrooms, many of the girls sat close to each other wrapping blankets around themselves. They all talked among each other. "Are the boys gonna be alright?" "Isn't it colder than before?" "And it'll get even colder." "It's absolute zero outside the module!" "Really?"

-000000000000-

Hikari along with Haruto, Satomi and two of Yusuke's friend enter the school. "Achhoo..." Haruto sneezed again. "Onii-chan, are you really okay?" Hikari asked worriedly. "You really don't look good. We can't afford to lose you now." said Satomi. "We've got just what you need!" said one of Yusuke's friends, Seiya. "We made it!" said the other. "The Super Lifesaver Roar!" exclaimed Seiya.

-000000000000-

Yusuke and Raizo walked through the passage of the control tower searching for the control board. "So? Any signs of it?" Raizo asked. "I think it should be around here." said Yusuke looking around. "That's the control board, so it should be around here…" He stood at a spot and looked around. Then suddenly the ground collapsed and Yuusuke was falling down, when Raizo just caught his hand in time, preventing him from falling into the abyss.

Yusuke closed his eyes in fear. Then he looked up at Raizo and said in a meek voice, "Thank you…" "You're so pathetic, it hurts!" said Raizo. "Sorry…" Yuusuke said and then he looked at one side. Then suddenly he exclaimed, "Hey!" He started to swing about screaming. "It's here!" Yuusuke said and caught Raizo's arm. Raizo looked at him with surprise. "It's here…" he said again. There was a glowing red switch on the wall. "Why is it here?" Raizo asked.

-000000000000-

"Are we gonna die here?" "Don't say that!" "But…" Some of the girls talked among themselves.

Hearing them say those Shoko looked worried. "Oka-san…" Aina buried her face on her knees. "It's gonna be alright. It'll warm up soon again. And your family-" Shoko was trying to comfort Aina when Takahi interrupted. "Don't be so irresponsible!" Shoko looked at her. "It's your fault in the first place!" Takahi rebuked. "Yeah! You just had to declare your stupid independence!" Lily added in a rebuking tone. "I knew we couldn't live by ourselves!" Shoko looked down sadly, "I just…" There was a moment of silence.

"You're all idiots!" came a voice. They all looked at that direction. The owner of the voice was Saki. She stood up. "You all went along with it. It's your fault just as much." she said in a calm but firm tone. Shoko looked up at the raven haired girl. "What?!" "How dare you?!" Lily and Eri stood up.

-000000000000-

In one of the dressing rooms of the school.

"A bit further in!" "Okay, you are in!" Haruto was being fitted into a monster costume. Hikari put her palm over her face. "It really stinks! Uh horrible!" she exclaimed. "It does." agreed Haruto. "But it sure is warm!" said one of Yusuke's friends.

"Stop it!" Haruto and Hikari looked up astonished. They heard Shoko's voice.

-000000000000-

"Stop it! Rukino-san really meant nothing bad!" Shoko protested and struggled against Lily and Eri. "Shut up! We are your seniors, so mind your tone, girly!" Lily rebuked. "Who cares if she is a celebrity?" said Eri.

Haruto opened the door. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Haruto!" exclaimed Shoko. They saw Shoko struggling with Eri and Lily while Saki stood against the blackboard, Takahi facing her. Saki looked at Haruto.

"Calm down, seriously." said Satomi peeking in. "This isn't the time to squabble among ourselves." "Just shut up, Satomi!" Takahi rebuked. "Hai." Satomi immediately shut his mouth. "You can't talk to the president like that!" exclaimed Iori. "Then why don't you call him that too? Just Satomi?" Takahi mocked. Iori blushed and looked down. Takahi gave her a spiteful look.

Saki taking the opportunity bit Takahi in her hand. "Ouch!" Takahi moved back. _It didn't work, huh?_ Saki thought. Takahi slapped her. "Saki-chan!" Hikari exclaimed. "What do you think you are doing?" Takahi demanded. Saki did not stir.

-000000000000-

Yusuke tried to reach the switch. "Still no good?" Raizo asked as the held Yusuke down. Drops of blood started falling. "Sorry, just a little longer!" said Yuusuke and then saw drops of blood falling from Raizo's hand. "Did your gun wound re-open?" he asked worriedly. "Heck you! Just fix that hecking thing! The others are freezing out there!" Raizo shouted. Yusuke gasped. Another drop of blood fell on his face. "I've seen enough of my friends die already!" said Raizo. Yuusuke looked at him determined and nodded in approval.

-000000000000-

"Ouch! You bitch!" Iori exclaimed. Lily was pulling her hair. "Shut up!" Lily shouted. "Senpai!" Shoko tried to stop her. However Lily pushed her down. "Get lost!" Aina and another girl caught her. "Please, stop it!" Aina pleaded. "Hey! Hey! Stop it…" Someone said. "We can't fight among ourselves!" Haruto exclaimed. "Tokishima-kun, we should-" Satomi said in a subdued voice. "The whole world is against us!" Haruto advanced into the room. "- just stay out of this." completed Satomi.

"I'll teach you some manners." said Takahi. "With numbers and violence? A real lady's education, I see." Saki said in a calm voice. "Do you remember who you are talking to?" Lily shouted. "Cheeky little cunt!" said Eri. "Please, stop it!" Hikari pleaded. "Takahi-senpai, please stop it! Please don't do like this with Saki-chan. Fighting among ourselves won't resolve anything. Believe me!" "Shut up Miss Beauty Queen!" One of Hikari's classmates shouted. Hikari looked at that direction.

"What do you think yourself? The Queen of the school? The Cutesy cat? The Dilly Darling Girl? The Ultimate beauty?" "Yeah, that is what she thinks herself to be!" said another of her classmates. "Just shut that damn mouth of yours up and get lost from here! This isn't your domain! No one's gonna be impressed by you here!" "Go and show your charms on all the boys out there! That's all you know to do by the way!" "And don't you know the saying, birds of a feather, flock together. She and that idol are the same!"

There was an awkward silence. Hikari's eyes grew wide. She felt humiliated, insulted, hurt. She did not stir a bit. She looked down, with tears in her eyes. _Is that the way… everybody thinks of me? Why? Why does everyone thinks me to be like that?_ Hikari sniffed. Then the silence was suddenly broken by a menacing Haruto. "Mind what you are talking and about whom you are talking!" Haruto said in an extremely calm yet increasingly threatening voice. Everyone in the room suddenly felt an eeriness in the air.

"Don't forget I am standing right here! And standing right in front of me, you dare to say such things about her!" Haruto said menacingly. The girls who said such things to Hikari suddenly felt scared and subsided. "Don't you forget one thing! I am her older brother and I am still alive! Don't any of you dare to say such fake things about my sister!" "Haruto." Shoko whispered. Teary eyed, Hikari looked up at Haruto, still sniffing.

Takahi and Saki looked at Hikari with a sympathetic expression. Then Saki tried to move away. "I'm going." She said. However, Takahi wasn't sympathetic towards Saki. "You'll leave when I tell you to!" And she slapped Saki. Hikari gasped. "You did it!" Exclaimed Lily. "Stop it!" said Haruto. With a disgusted expression Saki slapped Takahi back. Takahi was shocked.

-000000000000-

Yusuke tried to swing towards the red button. Raizo held him tightly. "Come on!" Yusuke exclaimed. He swung and then finally pressed the switch. And all the lights switched on.

All the lights and electricity of the module came back.

-000000000000-

Suddenly all the lights of the room switched on. Shoko opened her eyes and looked around, happily. Saki opened her eyes and laughed heartily. All the girls around either blushed or smiled shyly. Aina blushed. "Pervert." said Marie. Hikari was terrified to see it and blushed furiously. She exclaimed, "Haruto, what is this?!" Saki couldn't stop her laughter.

Haruto couldn't figure out what was happening. Then he noticed that a horn of the monster suit had lifted Takahi's skirt a little. He was horrified and blushed. "Ahh! This isn't what it looks like!" Haruto panicked and tried to move away. As a result of which Takahi's skirt flew up a little.

The boys standing outside blushed and grinned to see it. Takahi blushed furiously. "No!" she shrieked and sat down pulling her skirt down. "I'm sorry!" Haruto apologized. "Hey!" Lily ran to Takahi in defense. "It wasn't intentional!" said Haruto. "What do you think you are doing?!" Eri ran to Takahi. The A.C s of the room switched on.

"Thank goodness…" "We've been saved…" "It's so warm…" All the girls talked among themselves.

Takahi stood up. "I'm not amused!" she groaned as she was blushing and walked out. Haruto gave her a sad look. Takahi gave an annoyed looked to Satomi and walked off. "Wait a moment!" "Takahi-sama!" Lily and Eri ran after her. Shoko looked at them and looked down sadly. Through the corner of her eyes, Hikari saw those girls of her class. They were frowning at her. She looked down and closed her eyes sadly.

Saki was adjusting her blazer. Haruto approached her and asked her, "Rukino-san, are you all right?" "I'm used to it." she said and then walked away. "Wait!" Haruto called out for her and caught her hand. Saki was surprised. "Hey Shoko, Hikari listen up!" They turned towards him. "Let us do that!" Hikari tilted her head in confusion. "Do what?" Shoko wondered and then got Haruto's point, "That's right!" She exclaimed and ran towards Haruto. And then both of them said together in cheery tone, "Let's sing!" Saki looked at them with in awe.

-000000000000-

The Dorssian soldiers were patrolling through the roads in the cities of JIOR. One of the civilians looked out of the window by parting the curtains a little. "Look, we got through! I connected to a VPN to reach the outside net." said a young boy. The lady ran across the room and went and sat in front of the laptop with some more children.

On the other side of the screen someone's voice was heard, "Is the mic on already?" "Yeah." "Here we go." said Haruto. On the screen appeared Haruto, Hikari, Shoko and Kyuma. Haruto turned towards the camera and said. "Hello, people of JIOR! Can you hear us?"

The people of JIOR watched them through the net. "We are all right. We are doing fine." "We wanted to show you all that, so we, uh…" Haruto got a little confused what to say. Shoko cut him off and said in a cheerful manner, "We decided to broadcast this video!" "Please enjoy!" said Haruto. And the music started. The students were seen drawing graffiti and doodles on the class board and then after several students Saki was seen along with the Valvrave. And she stared singing.

 _Sometimes I forget my cell phone_

 _Sometimes I fight with my friends_

 _Sometimes things just don't work out_

 _Even then I eat yummy food_

 _And spend times joking with my friends_

 _That's why we can all do our best everyday_

 _Good luck for you, for you_

 _For happy days_

 _Big kiss for you, for you_

 _For your smile_

 _That's how I wish I could_

 _Go from here_

 _I know you are hero_

 _In your life_

 _I know I am hero_

 _In my life_

 _Let's enjoy another day_

 _Of our amazing lives_

The Valvrave stood up and flew off.

Aina, Marie and Hikari sat in the recording studio. "Amazing! We have so many viewers!" Aina exclaimed looking at her phone. "We even have some from ARUS." said Marie happily looking at her phone. "This is really great!" Hikari Exclaimed as she saw all the comments.

 _None of us really_

 _Are like little lost lambs_

 _Everyone has nights where they are afraid_

 _There won't be any more sleepless nights_

 _And the bad things they bring_

 _Now I have you_

 _And you are taking me to the sun_

 _Good luck for you, for you_

 _For happy days_

 _Bring peace for you, for you_

 _For our life_

 _I know you won't be always smiling_

 _But that's all right_

 _I know you are hero_

 _In your life_

 _I know I am hero_

 _In my life_

 _Let's enjoy_

 _Our amazing lives_

The Valvrave landed behind Saki. From it came Haruto's voice. "People of JIOR! We are doing fine! If this song can reach you, that means we'll meet again. We really mean it!" Then Haruto's face was shown and he showed a placard to the camera with different things written on it such as "Good luck for you" "Smile" "Happy" "Have fun and go!" and other wishes.

At the end of it all, all the students shouted and cheered. "Oka-san, are you watching?" "All right!" Shoko and Iori rejoiced. While Kyuma and Satomi gave a high five. Hikari, Aina and Marie gave high fives to each other in a circle. Even the JIOR people were happy to see the video.

-000000000000-

Kyuma exclaimed and gasped with joy as he looked at his tab. Hikari, Shoko and Aina peeked into from his sides. "We sent that song to our families, but it reached ARUS too." Aina said. "It must have reached the people of JIOR too!" Shoko exclaimed. "This is really, really great!" Hikari exclaimed happily. "Yeah!" said Aina smiling. "All right, we got Haruto to thank for that!" Kyuma said mirthfully still looking at the tab. "Speaking of which, where is Haruto?" He asked. The fund was increasing continuously. It had already crossed 250 million.

"He is out exploring." said Shoko. "He said we ought to figure out more about this module." said Aina. Suddenly Hikari's expression changed. "E-exploring? Where has he gone?" she asked them a little tensed. "Why, I guess they have gone undergrounds." Said Shoko, tilting her head to one side. _Oh no! This is bad!_ Hikari thought and then she said in a little nervous tone, "Uh guys, there is something important I must do, I'll see you later. Okay, bye." Then she ran out of the class.

"What's with Hikari?" Questioned Aina. "Why did she get so tensed up all so suddenly?" Shoko put her forefinger on her cheek.

-000000000000-

Raizo and Yuusuke looked down as the Valvrave moved down. "We leave that to you then." Said Raizo. "Good luck!" Exclaimed Yuusuke. Haruto and Saki were inside the Valvrave. "Thank for helping." Haruto thanked Saki. "You mean with the recording." Saki said. "No, I meant the song." said Haruto. Saki looked at him. "I thought you hated it." "I do." said Saki. Then she added. "But, I'm also grateful." She blushed. "I had given up ever since I was sent to this school."

L-elf fiddled with the system. And suddenly the Valvrave started moving down even faster. Both Saki and Haruto wondered what was happening.

-000000000000-

Hikari ran across the corridors as fast as she could and headed towards the undergrounds. _If they somehow reach the hanger then it's really gonna be a very bad thing! What if actually L-Elf does something to get them there…. This is really bad. I must be fast!_ Hikari was very tensed and worried.

-000000000000-

When they reached the very bottom they saw a hanger, full of Valvraves of different colors. Haruto got terrified. Saki had an excited expression. "Nani?!" She exclaimed. "No way…" said Haruto. They saw there were four more Valvraves.

"There are other curses too…" Haruto was surprised. L-Elf looked out. Saki was very excited. "Look! They come in all the colors of the rainbow!" She flew up excitedly. However, Haruto caught hold of her hand. "Wait!" Saki looked down at him. "Can this stay a secret between us?" He asked Saki. He looked down. "I don't want any more monsters like me." Saki looked at him sympathetically. He looked very distressed. Then she smiled and moved down. She interlocked her fingers with his and then said, "Okay. But in exchange, let us enter into the world of two people." She gradually went closer to him and closed in on him. And then she kissed him. Haruto was in a total state of astonishment by the sudden impulse. L-Elf looked at the other Valvraves through a monitor and smiled to himself.

-000000000000-

Hikari ran down through the ways. _Faster! Faster! I have to be faster! I hope I don't get too late._ She was very much worried. She was sweating very much. Even though she knew the shortcuts and used them, it was still a long way down on her feet.

-000000000000-

As Saki kissed Haruto, the OS girl appeared on the screen and looked at them confused. Her message asked: "Is this sexual intercourse?" As she looked at them confused and tilted her head on one side.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **And that's the fifth chapter for you.**

 **Hikari's Profile has been updated (in case anyone is interested). See you next time again.**

 **Please give your reviews. Thank you.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana.**


	6. Saki Comeback

**Author's Note**

 **First of all, thousands of apologies for this super duper late update but I am really under a lot of academic pressure. Please don't get angry everyone.**

 **I would like to thank AsamiAiko, Eclipse Sakamaki, Lily Nadesico, LunarRazorblade20, Shiranai Atsune, The Goddess Of War Athena, shadowmagi98, lune-de-bleu and malveekakhare for following my story.**

 **I would like to thank Eclipse Sakamaki, .Rosea, Velairena, dragonngo, Flisvilan, alistaira, LunarRazorblade20 and malveekakhare for favoriting my story.**

 **Special thanks to Eclipse Sakamaki, LunarRazorblade20, malveekakhare and shadowmagi98 for both following and favoriting my story.**

 **Special thanks to Shiranai Atsune, A.K, Lily Nadesico, malveekakhare and Guest for reviewing my story.**

 **And a very special thanks to malveekakhare for being a diehard fan for this story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Warning: Story not proofread.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Kakumeiki Valvrave.**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Chapter six - Saki Comeback

Saki kissed Haruto to his surprise. When she was done Haruto asked him, "Why?" To that Saki answered, "Because I want to become famous." Then she flew out of the Valvrave.

-000000000000-

L-Elf looked out through the glass of the control room as he saw Saki fly out of the Valvrave one. He smiled to himself. "L-Elf-kun!" He turned back to see the short brunette. He narrowed his eyes to see the girl. _What is she doing here?_

Hikari breathed heavily. Then she looked through the glass to see Saki fly towards the green Valvrave. Her eyes widened. "Saki-chan! No!" She exclaimed and swiftly flew to go towards the exit. But L-Elf was in no mood to get his plans hampered. He went swiftly towards her and caught hold of her wrist. Irritated, Hikari looked at him and tried to free her hand. "Leave me! Let me go!" she squealed.

But it was useless, as her strength was nothing as compared to him. His grip got even stronger. She turned to look out of the glass to see Saki already entering the Valvrave. Hikari gasped violently. "Saki-chan! Saki-chan!" She shouted, however it was useless. "Leave me! Please, please let me go!" She pleaded him, but he took no heed. "If I don't stop her then she will turn into a…" But then Hikari's voice tailed off, as she realized what she was about to tell.

L-Elf looked at her with narrowed eyes. "She will turn into a what?" L-Elf asked her. Hikari looked at him and gulped hard. Then her notice went to the green Valvrave. She saw it changed its color from white to black. "No." She whispered under her breath. L-Elf let go off her hand. "Hikari, there is something we must talk about." He said giving her a suspicious look. Hikari turned to him. "You seem to know a lot, don't you?"

-000000000000-

Saki went towards the Green Valvrave and saw her own reflection on it and entered into it. Haruto went after her calling her, "Rukino-san! Don't get into it!" But Saki was already in. "It's cursed!"

Saki Switched on the Valvrave and looked around it. Her surroundings became transparent. She saw above her that Haruto was banging and calling her out.

"The whole world will listen to my song. Rukino Saki? Yeah, I know! Lalalalala! Right?" Then she looked down to the screen.

It is necessary to answer the following question before you start VALVRAVE.

Do you resign as a human being?

YES NO

"Sounds good! I hate humans anyway, and now at least I'll become special! So, it's all fine!" she said it to herself excitedly and pressed the "YES" button.

Then she was injected with something, which made her excited. "Huh! This is so…"

-000000000000-

Haruto moved back as the Valvrave made some strange noise and then saw the Valvrave changed its colour. "Is Rukino-san… okay?"

-000000000000-

Seiya was watching an old video of Saki singing "Good Luck for you". Saki-chan… you are so amazing!" He exclaimed as he saw the video.

-000000000000-

The Green Valvrave flew out of the hanger and flew around in the sky like a lively bird.

"This is amazing! I feel like a bird!" Saki exclaimed. Then she shook her head. "Wait… I'm a vampire now, so that makes me a bat!" She flew over the highways and the scaring off the deer roaming around. She chuckled at this. She enjoyed herself piloting the Valvrave.

"Rukino-san, come back!" She heard Haruto's voice from behind her. She saw the Valvrave one fly and come towards her but she dodged him. "No." She said.

The Green Valvrave flew and landed at desolated place near some factory. The Unit 1 landed behind it and Haruto said, "We don't know what could happen! You can't just toss your humanity aside!" His voice sounded worried and excited. "Don't you think the people dear to you will be sad?!"

The green Valvrave turned around and the cockpit opened and Saki emerged out from it. Seeing Saki coming out of the Valvrave Haruto also came out. He saw the hand of the green Valvrave stretched out towards his and Saki moving towards him. "Watch out!" Haruto exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Saki responded. "It doesn't matter. I'm immortal." Then she said in a grave tone. "And I really don't care about anyone, anyway." Haruto seemed astonished to what Saki said.

She slowly moved towards Haruto. "Poverty. Violence. Alcohol. Crime. I would have been better off without my parents." She said. "To escape from them, from that horrible world, I had no choice but to become famous." She ended.

"Rukino-san…" "It doesn't matter what happens to me." cried Saki, "I have neither family nor friends." Haruto came to her. "Rukino-san, I… Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked her. "Why?" Saki asked. "My friend is crying in front of me. Of course I want to help her." Haruto answered.

"Haruto… You are such a nice person." Said Saki and then embraced him. Haruto was a little surprised. "I'm sorry." said Saki. "Rukino-san?" "I was just kidding." she said and then bit him.

-000000000000-

Hikari and L-Elf were face to face with each other. L-Elf looked at the girl with utter curiosity. Hikari's gaze was averted from him. She looked down at her hands.

L-Elf thought to himself. _This girl, Tokishima Hikari, she seems to know a lot about this module, the system of the module, the students, and the Valvraves. She seems to be a very intelligent and wise girl._

L-Elf recalled his last meeting with girl…

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _L…Elf, L-Elf-kun, we need to talk. I have something important to talk to you." said Hikari in a grave tone. A smile crept up in his face and he said, "So, someone seems to be thoughtful, huh?"_

 _Hikari looked straight into his eyes. "I want to talk to you." "What do you want?" L-Elf asked her. "I want your help. I want your help to protect this module and the ones residing here." Hikari answered. "And why do you think that I should do that, Tokishima Hikari?" He asked her. "There are reasons and you surely won't be at a loss." Then she added. "And besides, do you have any choice left either? You are already stranded here, on this module. You don't have any way left to return to Dorssia. And even if you do, you have no way left to get yourself back to business, because you have already been labeled as a traitor."_

 _L-Elf looked at her with his eyes narrowed. "And," Hikari said, "I also know that anyone who betrays the Dorssian army is executed. And you surely wouldn't like to be executed either, not because you are afraid to die, but because your plan won't be executed." She finished._

 _L-Elf was astonished; however he still kept his face straight. "I know you must have some plan as well. I don't know what it is, but it has something to do with a revolution. And for that plan of yours you need our help, don't you?" L-Elf did not respond. "I will help you, but in exchange to that you must help to protect the ones who are important to me."_

 _She seems to be a very clever girl. She is not like all the other students out there. Neither is she so naive like her brother Tokishima Haruto. She was able to figure out my point of disadvantage and use it as a plan. Not half bad. But she is quite unaware of my capability. Or perhaps not. She is aware of my capabilities as well. And that is the very reason that she asks for my help. And she seems to know something about this place as well. I better not cease this opportunity. L-Elf thought all these._

 _Then he answered her, "I will think about what you said, Tokishima Hikari. You can be a lot of help to me." Hikari suddenly said, "Please, don't call me Tokishima Hikari. If you need to call me just refer to me by my name, but don't add the Tokishima before." L-Elf raised his eye brows. Seeing his expression, Hikari said, "There is a reason behind everything, so please…"_

 _"_ _We'll talk about this matter some other time, Hikari." He said and left. Seeing L-Elf retreating, Hikari also walked away._

 _End of flashback_

"So, now the time has come to talk about what we were supposed to, Hikari." L-Elf said Hikari. Hikari slowly looked up at him. "Tell me, what you know about the Valvraves and this module." Hikari gulped. "First you have to promise me that you will not hurt anyone in the module any further." "I will try." replied L-Elf. "You have to help me in return to convince Tokishima Haruto." L-Elf added. "Well… I will try." Replied Hikari. _Cocky indeed._ L-Elf thought.

"So, Hikari, answer the questions that I will ask you."

-000000000000-

"We are counting on you Nanami-sensei. You will hereby be the representative of New JIOR." said Figaro to Nanami through a web cam from his air ship. "How can I be the representative?" asked Nanami. "You are a teacher. Leading the students is your job. Good luck." Figaro winked and the projection was gone.

""Teacher?" But I am just a trainee…" Nanami said to herself.

-000000000000-

In the control room, Aina sat with some of the Student Council members, doing something. "Yes, on the floor below that too." said Aina. "Is this it?" she asked. Kibukawa was appearing on the screen. Then he disappeared and the screen showed 'Connecting' and then the cockpit of Valvrave one appeared.

They were all amazed to see it.

-000000000000-

In the Valvrave hanger, Yuusuke was fitting the camera on the Valvrave. Kibukawa flew towards him. "It's connected. Next?" "Yes, I should check the readings and adjust the communication circuit output accordingly, right?" Yuusuke asked him.

"I like you, kid." Said Kibukawa. "You could become a great engineer. You've got the spark." Yuusuke beamed at the appreciation by Kibukawa.

-000000000000-

Haruto walked in one of the school corridor, fidgeting with his phone. "Tokishima-kun." Someone called him. He looked back to see it was Takahi. "Have you seen Rukino-san?" She asked him. "No." He answered. "She is skipping her duties again." Takahi frowned. "Just because she is a singer doesn't means…" But she stopped midway as Haruto gave her a very cocky look.

"You should relax a bit." said Haruto and advanced towards her and she was backed against the wall. He put his arm across the wall by the side of her head. "I'll protect you all." He said giving a cocky smile. "Huh?" "You talk too much. Should I seal those pretty lips of yours?" He asked smiling cockily. "Tokishima-kun?" Her eyes grew wide. He gave her an intense look. Takahi closed her eyes scared.

A pocky stick was inserted in her mouth. Takahi opened her eyes. "Insertion complete." Haruto said. "Be sure to cheer for me in the next battle, okay?" he added and slowly ran off. Takahi just looked after him with the stick in her mouth.

Haruto ran and came round a turn of the corridor and started laughing. "It's so fun to be a boy!" Said Saki to herself being inside Haruto's body.

-000000000000-

L-Elf observed Saki through a holographic monitor. "So she was compatible?" L-Elf half questioned himself. "Hidden weapons. The school. The curriculum." He looked at a paper in his hands. "Also with what all Hikari had to say. She has given a quiet correct picture of it all." He recalled what Hikari said.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _So, Hikari, answer the questions that I will ask you."_

 _"_ _You don't need to ask me any question. I will tell you whatever is possible for me to tell you." Hikari answered. "I know you planned to see if Saki-chan was compatible to the Valvrave or not. Well then let me tell you one thing. Most of the students in this school are compatible to the Valvrave." L-Elf narrowed his eyes as Hikari said this. "I don't know about all the students but what I know is most of the first year and second year students are compatible to it and a few third years."_

 _"_ _How do you know that the students are compatible to the Valvrave?" L-Elf asked her. "I am sorry, but I cannot give you the answer to this question." Hikari answered. L-Elf gave her a suspicious look. She surely knows something, he thought. "Then how come you know that it's not all the students?" He asked. "Well, I don't know that surely. This is what I know about the compatibility of the students and the Valvraves." She answered._

 _End of flashback_

"The conclusion is: The school was a part of the plan all along." Said L-Elf to himself.

-000000000000-

Back at the outer space, Dorssia was planning another attack on the Module.

"Why?! Why am I not allowed on this mission?!" A-Drei grumbled. "Colonel Cain's orders are absolute." Said X-Eins. " _Colonel_ Cain." Mocked H-Neun. X-Eins gave him a stern look. "Who's higher, the prince or the colonel?" Q-Vier asked with his hand behind his head, floating in the Zero-G space. "My words are the words of Colonel Cain." declared X-Eins. "If you won't obey…" X-Eins loosely swept his hand over his holster.

"I'm a chosen man of the Karlstein." said A-Drei.

Then he recalled an old memory of his with L-Elf, both of the holding a gun on each other's forehead. "I understand the rule."

-000000000000-

Next morning in the Sakimori Academy.

The boys were brushing the teeth. Haruto came rubbing his eyes. "Good Morning…" said Haruto in a sleepy tone.

They all turned to look at him. "Hey, Haruto. Good job there dude!" said Raizo. "Huh?" "We'll be counting on you heartbreaker." said Kyuma. "Watari even cried." said Juto. "Huh?" Haruto was puzzled.

"Haruto!" Yuusuke came running along with Seiya. "What is the meaning of this?!" Yuusuke showed Haruto a picture of him and Saki lying on the Valvrave. Yuusuke groaned and Seiya cried. Haruto was totally taken aback.

"Are you going out? Are you dating?! Yuusuke demanded angrily. Haruto shivered with shock. "You can't hit on idols! It's in the bro-code!" Cried Seiya. Haruto blushed in embarrassment. "H-huh?!"

-000000000000-

Hikari looked at the pictures and the posts by Haruto on the internet about Saki. She sighed. "This must be Saki-chan's work. She must have possessed Haruto and posted all these in under his name." She sighed again.

"But… she really does have some reasons to do all this." She said to herself in a low voice.

Then a thought came to her head. _I wonder what L-Elf is thinking. Was it really wise of me telling him everything? What if instead of doing something good for the module he misutilizes the resources I gave him? Was it really wise of me to trust him?_

A picture of him flashed through her mind again. Hikari blushed. _I really… don't know…_

-000000000000-

Saki was standing on the shrine compound. "Rukino-san!" Haruto came running up the stairs calling her name out. Saki turned to look at him. "Good Morning, Haruto." Saki addressed him in a very cheerful tone. He came up panting and showed her his phone, "You cannot use people's body without their permission!"

There was a video presentation with pictures of Saki and Haruto's voice narrating, "Let me introduce my little sister today. She may not be my real sister, but she is really very dear to me."

"Great idea or best idea?" said Saki excitedly. "Now I can market myself as a relative of a celebrity!" "You can't do that!" exclaimed Haruto. "Huh! You said you'd help me!" said Saki in a childish manner. "But you lied." replied Haruto. "A promise is a promise." Said Saki. "Besides…" she added putting her index finger over her lips, "I paid you in advance." Haruto got a little flustered. "I… you… just…"

Then suddenly with a melancholic smile Saki asked Haruto, "Say, how did it feel to become a forsaken vampire?" Haruto gave her a soft look. "Rukino-san…" Saki looked very sad, "You know, I've always been…" There was a silence.

"Haruto!" There suddenly came Shoko's voice hailing Haruto. "Shoko." "Bad news! Bad news!" Shoko came running to him. "Someone posted on the net with your name!" She showed him her phone. Saki looked a little offended and said, "I doubt anyone could hack WIRED's authentication process."

"No, this can't be Haruto." Shoko said. ""She is really good at singing. She was clearly the best in that PV the other day." Haruto would treat everyone who worked on it equally!" Saki seemed a little irritated. Haruto looked happy, "Shoko!" Shoko held his hand. "It's alright. I became friends with someone who is really good at this kind of stuff. We can ask her-" But Saki held Haruto's other hand and cut her in, "Are you jealous?" "Huh?" Shoko blushed. "You mind that Haruto got close to another girl?"

"You two got close?" Shoko asked him shocked. "There is nothing between us!" Haruto said hurriedly. "It's not like we've kissed or anything!" "You kissed!?" Shoko exclaimed. Haruto got even more nervous. "No, no not Kiss! Uh… Ekistics!" "That's lewd!" Shoko shouted angrily still blushing. "What?" Haruto was confused. "I don't know, it just sounded lewd!" "What the hell!" "And you made a lewd face!" "I didn't!"

"Oh man, its so stupid." sighed Saki by looking at Haruto and Shoko quarrelling. Both of them turned to her. "Who cares about Haruto? I just wanna be famous." Saki said straightforwardly. "You are a star already. What more do you want?" Shoko asked her. "That's right. Why do you say that?" Haruto too asked her. "Because I will vanish if I don't carve my existence into the world." She said in a melancholic tone.

Saki kept her face turned with her eyes closed, while Haruto and Shoko gave her a sad look. Then there was a sudden quake with a loud explosion. "What!?" Haruto exclaimed. "Quite a rowdy entrance." Said Saki irritated.

-000000000000-

In the school stadium.

"What was that?" Raizo asked. "That's the emergency alert. We came up with it the other day." answered Yuusuke.

-000000000000-

There was an emergency announcement.

"Listen up everyone! The Dorssian Army is attacking! The Dorssians are attacking! Take shelter immediately!"

-000000000000-

In the command center Aina was announcing.

"But why? Shoko-san said that we'd give the robot to ARUS if they came!" Nanami exclaimed.

Hikari, standing her ground in the command centre looked at the big screen looking at the Dorssian fleet. Narrowing her eyes, Hikari said to herself quite loud, "I knew her plan won't work." Satomi and the other standing there heard her.

"What are the ARUS ships doing?" Satomi asked. "I'll contact them." said one of the girls sitting in the control panel.

-000000000000-

"No good. We are completely surrounded." said one of the ARUS soldiers sitting on the air ships.

"But when?!" Figaro asked.

-000000000000-

"Graf Lagrange's Fleet is spearheading the attack. We've completely surrounded them." Said Kriemhild.

Cain smiled dryly. "It's not that we couldn't catch up to them.

-000000000000-

"We simply waited for a chance to catch them in a pincer attack." said H-Neun sitting in his IDEAL.

"It took long enough." said X-Eins adjusting his glasses.

"Let's go! Come on now!" said Q-Vier excitedly.

-000000000000-

In the Module.

"We said we'd give the robot to ARUS, but they have surrounded us completely!" exclaimed Youhei.

"But then…"

"What are the ARUS doing?" Satomi asked him.

"I can't get in touch with them!"

"Contact Tokishima-kun!" Satomi commanded. "Uh, right." mumbled Aina and then tried to contact Haruto.

In the display screen it showed two Valvrave units. "Huh? Unit IV? There is a new one?" Aina seemed confused. Hikari sharply turned her head. She rushed there quickly. "The Unit IV, Hinowa!" She exclaimed. "Saki-chan is really planning to pilot it?!" Hikari was knocked out of her wits. Aina and Nanami standing near her were shocked to hear what Hikari said.

When Aina opened the cockpit camera… Indeed! It was Saki who was sitting in the cockpit! She was adjusting something. "Huh!" "Rukino-san!" She exclaimed. "I want you to contact Tokishima-kun." Said Satomi. Nanami was about to say something but Hikari said impatiently, "Satomi-senpai, Saki-chan is boarding the Unit IV. She is going to pilot it!" "What?!" Satomi was shocked.

"You got me there!" smiled Saki across the screen. "Rukino-san where did you get that robot?" Nanami asked. "It's Carmilla!" Saki frowned. "Huh?" ""Robot" and "Valvrave" are so unmemorable. I'm calling my Valvrave "Carmilla". " She winked. "Oi, Why are you piloting it?" Satomi asked her. Without replying him she said, "I'm moving out. Later." The display disappeared.

"There is more than one robot…" Nanami said slowly.

-000000000000-

"I have stopped expecting stuff from people long ago." said Saki to herself while adjusting things in her Valvrave. "Got to do everything yourself."

The Unit IV was launched from the module into the space. She spotted the enemies and checked the weapon status of her unit. "My weapons…" She saw there were "Spindle Knuckles" And "Multi-legged Spine". She selected the Spindle Knuckles.

"The Spindle Knuckles. These thing."

She pressed the control buttons for the spindle knuckles and launched then. It swept and hit a Manned WAFFE.

"No one told us they had another?!" The pilot was surprised. With another hit the WAFFE. She swept out one WAFFE after another WITH THE SPINDLE Knuckles. Saki seemed to enjoy herself thoroughly as she beamed and laughed. "Carmilla, you rock!"

The Unit I came flying from behind. "Rukino-san, you are overextending!" Said Haruto through the intercom. "Who cares? We are invincible super humans!" exclaimed Saki.

-000000000000-

"There are two Valvraves?!" H-Neun half questioned himself. "Their equipments seem slightly different." observed X-Eins. "But we should still stick to the plan."

-000000000000-

Saki was targeting the IDEALS with the spindle knuckles. "My my, we got some scary looking ones over there."

-000000000000-

"According to my analysis, the Valvraves are close-range fighters." X-Eins said to himself. Then the IDEAL shot a huge shower of missiles to the Valvrave.

-000000000000-

Saki was shocked to see the huge no of missiles dashing towards her. "No way!" She was unable to avoid all the missiles and a number of them hit her Valvrave.

The Unit I tried to dodge the missiles.

-000000000000-

"Which means if we keep them at a distance, we can lower their combat effectiveness by fifty percent." X-Eins smirked.

The Unit I was constantly being hit.

"If we keep whittling them down little by little, victory will be ours!"

-000000000000-

The battle went on and the ARUS ship watched from a distance.

"Haruto, what are you doing?" Figaro exclaimed.

"The enemy is formidable. It will be rough."

Suddenly an IDEAL appeared at the window of the ship and shot the ARUS ship down and blasted it. "Cheers!" Q-Vier exclaimed ecstatically on blasting the ship. "All right! That was the last battleship."

-000000000000-

Hikari, Aina and others watched the scene from the module. Hikari gasped. Aina clapped hands over her mouth.

"No way… Senator Figaro…" Nanami's words tailed off. "In a blink of an eye…" Aina cried. "ARUS is…" Satomi was at a loss of words. _This is bad. What should I do?_ Hikari thought. _Saki-chan is panicking. Haruto is not able to attack. What should be done!_

-000000000000-

Saki tried to escape from the missiles as they hit the Unit IV constantly. "I have to get out of here!" She pressed some buttons which pulled her Valvrave back down and the missiles just came to her head-on. However at that moment Unit I came and shielded her.

"Haruto!" "Rukino-san, fall back!" He told her and down to battle.

Saki was panting, sweating and breathing heavily out of fear.

-000000000000-

From the Dorssian ship Cain was watching. "There are two Valvrave entities?" Kriemhild looked at him. _Entities?_

-000000000000-

Haruto kept on struggling.

"Haruto! I have to help him!" However, Saki's hands were shaking. "I can't… I…" She looked up, seeing that Haruto was fighting alone. "I'm scared! Even though I am invincible…"

-000000000000-

In the school all the students got tensed. "Look, she stopped." "What is she doing?" "Fight!" Raizo shouted. "Let me have a go at them!"

Shoko stood there pondering. "Rukino-san…" She squeezed her skirt. She ran out of the class and suddenly bumped onto someone and fell. "I'm sorry. Are you…" She looked up to see it was Takahi, wearing a rather revealing dress. "Takahi-senpai?" "Are you all right?" asked Lily. "Hey, watch where you are going!"

"Takahi-senpai, why are you dressed like that?" Shoko asked in a rather awkward manner. "Uh, well…." She flustered, "He told me to cheer for him…" Shoko didn't know what to say.

-000000000000-

Haruto struggled alone to get close to the enemy, but to no avail. "I can't close in. I'm gonna loose." The heat kept on rising.

-000000000000-

"I won't let you Hara-kiri." Said Q-Vier. "I'll catch you the moment you stop." The missiles kept on shooting at Haruto and he wasn't able to get any advantage over them.

At a distance, the Unit IV stood motionless. Saki was crying. "Why?! Why?!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Rukino Saki!" Came Shoko's Voice. Saki looked up.

-000000000000-

Shoko shouted through the intercom. "You are the only one who can save both us and Haruto now!" "Sashinami-kun, you can't just do whatever you want!" Said Satomi. Shoko paid no heed. "Everyone in the school has their eyes on you! Are you really gonna blow this show?" Now Hikari shouted, "Shoko-san is right Saki-chan! Don't give it up! You can do it! You are already on the stage!" And Shoko backed up, "Are you the star or not, Rukino Saki?"

-000000000000-

"A star…" Saki whispered. Then she took a deep breath and said, "It's not enough."

"Huh?"

"The crowd isn't big enough." Saki was encouraged. "I'll become the greatest star in the world!"

Shoko and the others seemed happy. "Rukino-san."

"Stream this on WIRED!" Saki commanded. "Broadcast the feed from my cockpit!"

And then it was streamed live everywhere.

-000000000000-

Saki took down one after another WAFFE.

People around the world looked at her amazed. "Look, it's that robot from last time!" "Are they fighting again?" "This time it's a girl!"

"Damn, she is really cool!" "Do you know her?"

"She was a JIORian idol." "I thought she retired."

-000000000000-

"Rukino-san, stay back!" Haruto warned.

"I got this! I just realized something!" Saki explained.

"Numbers don't matter. You are all the same." said X-Eins casually. And he shot another shower of missiles.

"Got it!" exclaimed Saki and pressed the control buttons on her grip. The extra leg-like spikes activated and the Valvrave shot around with super speed in all direction dodging every other missiles.

Saki looked confident. But then suddenly, a missile hit her. And she recalled a past memory where her younger self was slapped hard by a shadowy figure of a man.

"Not yet!"

She tried harder and harder but was hit once more. "I have to get famous!"

-000000000000-

In the control room everyone got tensed up.

"Rukino-san!"

"She can't do it! Get someone else!" commanded Satomi.

"But if she can't do it…"

"She is getting pushed back!"

"You don't know that!"

"They took out ARUS in an instant!"

"Then who else will pilot it?!"

Shoko was pondering what to do when…

"SAKI-CHAN GO FOR IT!" Hikari shouted. Everyone looked at her. "GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT!" She cheered.

"Hikari-chan…"

Shoko followed the queue.

"DON'T GIVE UP, RUKINO SAKI! GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT!"

"What are you two doing, Tokishima-kun, Sashinami?" Satomi demanded. "We are cheering for her." said Hikari. "You said you would do it senpai." Shoko said Takahi. "But…"

"RUKINO-SAN YOU GOT IT!" Nanami cheered. "Sensei…" "Yeah, players do so much better at sporting events when you cheer for them." Nanami told Satomi. "Says who? That's utter non-sense! If winning was that easy…"

"GET A GRIP, RUKINO SAKI!" Takahi shouted. "You do it too!" She commanded Satomi. "Yes ma'am!"

And they all cheered for her.

-000000000000-

Even in the WIRED everyone cheered for her.

 _The entire world is watching…_

She recalled about her horrible past. Her horrible mother. Her rejections. Her termination.

 _You hurt me… Sneered at me…_

She attacked the Dorssian troupe.

"It's too agile!" "How can this be?!"

 _The world wanted me dead!_

Dodged all the missiles.

Everyone in the control room was awed with the blaze of colors. "It's so pretty…" Takahi exclaimed.

-000000000000-

"I will not let…" Saki charged towards the IDEAL. "… THE WORLD KILL ME!"

She dodged the last of the missiles and closed on in.

X-Eins was shocked.

Saki dodged his last attempt and shot right at the IDEAL with the spindle knuckle.

X-Eins only managed to escape through the life pod.

"X-Eins! H-Neun exclaimed. "What _is_ that thing?" X-Eins exclaimed.

"Damn it!"

"Wait! Retreat!"

"Why?"

"All units! Retreat to direction L2! I repeat! All units retreat!"

"It's an order?"

"We are running?"

"An order is an order!"

And all the Dorssian forces retreated.

-000000000000-

Everyone in the module cheered.

Haruto seemed happy.

Shoko clapped.

Hikari was overjoyed.

Saki's cockpit screen overflowed with comments and cheering.

Saki seemed satisfied. And as the window of the control room opened she looked at Hikari and Shoko and smiled.

-000000000000-

"Take X-Eins life pod to the second hanger." Kriemhild ordered. "Roger."

"I'll leave the rest to you." said Cain. "Are you certain, sir?" She asked him. "I've prepared another plan." He said and left. Kriemhild looked after him.

-000000000000-

A WAFFE landed on the rear side of the module and A-Drei emerged out of it.

"L-Elf, for the sake of our friendship, please die!"

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **Phew, and that was the end of the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry again for the super late update. I really can't help it but I really have to study for the boards and it really is very difficult. Please don't get angry everyone.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: I might not be able to write till next year again due to the heavy pressure of my studies. Please forgive me if I disappointed you. But it is my promise to all that I will finish this story.**

 **Please give your reviews. Thank you.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana.**


End file.
